Love Massacre
by DumpsterCat69
Summary: Everything is normal, until Misaki and Onodera are taken by a serial killer who wants revenge for all the wrong reasons. Will Usagi and Takano be able to save them from a terrible fate? What could possibly go wrong? Almost all couples involved. LEMON
1. Beginnings, and partings

Misaki POV

"Usagi-san…! Breakfast is ready!" I called from the kitchen. I had just finished setting the table and placed Suzuki-san in a chair.

Misaki Takahashi, twenty one years old, lives with the almighty Lord Usami Akihiko. It started out as me getting tutoring from Usami, then I moved in, then…. well a lot has changed. It's a normal Saturday, if you call my life living with Usagi normal. I thought it was strange Usagi wasn't down yet. '_I guess he's in_ _the bathroom'_. I began to walk toward the table to begin his morning meal when the arms of an all too familiar warmth wrapped around me.

"Usagi-san, Are you okay?"

"I'm out of Misaki"

"What-ah…!" Usagi held me in place as his cool hand traveled up my shirt.

"Stop! Ah! U…U….sagi...San….USAGI-SAN!" Usagi stopped briefly, wondering if he was hurting the young teen.

"Usagi-san, at least have breakfast before you go all pervert on me!" I shouted. Usagi grunted and nodded in defeat as we both sat at the table.

"Itadakimasu"

"Usagi-san I have to do some shopping today I will be gone for a few hours, so don't get yourself killed okay?"

"Okay, just be careful."

"Don't worry so much!" _'I'll only trouble you more …' _

I cleared the table and began to do the dishes. Usagi walked behind me and held my chin between his thumb and index finger firmly, and planted a kiss on my lips. To my embarrassment I began to struggle to get out of the older man's grip, but then gave in, and deepened the kiss. I fought an inevitable war for dominance, a war I never won, yet. When we finally broke the kiss I was out of breath. Usagi smirked at this and plopped onto the couch next to Suzuki-san.

"What do you need to shop for?" He asked.

"Some foods I want to try cooking I saw them on the cooking channel and thought it was good idea."

"Well that's nice. At least you're trying to be creative. Not that you aren't already" Usagi tuned on the television, which was still on the cooking channel. He changed it to the news. Within seconds his eyes were glued to the screen as the reporter reported about a recent killer in the area.

"There have been reports of missing young men, all in their late teens and early twenties. All the kidnappings are random, so the police cannot say that it was done by one person. The time each male is taken for is random, as well as torture. Some are burned alive, whipped, starved …"

Usagi glanced at me with a terrified look. I was smiling as he got his things ready for a shower, unaware of Usagi's worry.

Onodera POV

Onodera Ritsu, twenty eights old, works at Marukawa publishing. His boss, Takano Masamune, was also his first love ten years ago. Although Onodera refuses to admit he loves him. He lives right next door to him, which is always a pain. Right now he is at home, cleaning his house. Since it's Saturday and he has no work.

_BANG BANG BANG!_ There was a knock at the door. '_Who could that be?'_I thought as I turned off the vacuum cleaner. I started curiously toward the door, dripping over a pile of neatly stacked books.

_THUD!_

"Ouch…" I then got up, went to the front door and unlocked it.

"How may I help yo-" I said as I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. It was my perverted neighbor and boss, Takano Masamune.

"You can help me by drinking these beers with me." Takano held up two 12-packs of beer and raised an eyebrow at the now glaring Onodera.

"No thanks." I then tried to shut the door, but it was kept open by a certain _someone's_ foot.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of cleaning my house!" I practically shrieked.

"I want you to stop avoiding me and come over to have a drink." He said calmly.

"It's the middle of the day!" I began to raise my voice, I was becoming really annoyed.

"Your point is?" I tried to slam the door shut, only to be stopped by Takano. Takano then grabbed my arm, and dragged me into his house.

"What are you doing? Takano-san…!" I struggled, trying to get out Takano's grip, but it was useless. Once inside the apartment, Takano dropped the beer, and pinned me against the nearest wall.

"What are you doing?" Takano then took the chance to kiss me. I was blushing twenty shades of red; I struggled and broke the kiss.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I was gasping for air. Takano smirked.

"You love me don't you?" I froze.

Misaki POV

I stepped out of the shower, water dripping from my hair. I had no shirt on and had a towel wrapped around my waist. Something Usagi was usually excited to see. I looked around, no Usagi. _'Phew….no one to attack me'_ I got dressed and went into the room I never used. I quickly did my homework and went downstairs to see Usagi thinking hard about something. I shrugged it off and went to the door and slipped on my shoes. As I began to turn the knob I thought I heard a stampede of bulls, and as I opened the door, Aikawa burst in the door knocking me to the floor.

"USAMI-SENSEI! WHERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT?"

"Hush demon, I finished it on time." '_Miracles DO happen'_ I thought.

"I'm going!" I called to Usagi as I opened the door once more, hoping another Aikawa didn't burst in. I looked both ways cautiously as if crossing the street before going into the hallway to make sure. I turned around to find Usagi behind me. Usagi held my chin to make me look at him.

"Please, Misaki be careful."

"I'll be fine." I said as I did something I had never thought of doing before.

I kissed Usagi.

Usagi was surprised at first, but then deepened the kiss. Neither of us remembered that Aikawa was standing right there, going into Yaoi Fan Girl Mode. Well, Usagi probably knew, but didn't care.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Aikawa screamed as I began to blush furiously and Usagi gave his smirk of satisfactory. I bolted out as fast as I could before Aikawa began to suggest ideas for future BL novels. I began walking toward the market as it began to get dark outside. The now setting sun was painting splashes of color across the sky as I continued to walk. I sighed, but not a sigh of relief. Calm was replaced by a sudden worry as I began to quicken his pace.

Inside the penthouse

Usagi began to get a dark feeling in his chest. He tried to ignore it but it continued to become heavier and heavier. Aikawa noticed this sudden change of mood. The atmosphere became heavy and frightening.

"Usami-Sensei?"

Misaki

I turned and saw the sun was sinking fast, along with the beautiful colors it made. I thought I should probably hurry and get to Usagi before he started to worry, I didn't want trouble him. I entered store and reached into my pocket, upon realizing it was gone. '_I must have dropped it on the way_ _here! I have to find in case Usagi calls worried!'_ I walked out the store frantically looking around as I walked.

I noticed a yellow car with red and blue stripes and a strange insignia on the side. I ignored it and kept walking. Then I looked down and saw my cell phone on the floor. I bent over and picked it up. '_Thank goodness Usagi-san didn't call yet'_

"Hahaha…" I laughed nervously. Just as I was getting up someone kneed me in the stomach with something that felt like a metal pan; hard. A completely off-guard Misaki dropped back to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. My mouth was opening and closing stupidly as I tried to get air in my lungs and say something, anything. My eyes were wide with shock as I began to fall to the ground. Then my head hit the concrete with a sickening crack.

The person who had kneed me in the stomach snickered and then kicked me with an all metal boot. I couldn't breathe, and blood trickled in a thin stream from my mouth. I felt my body go limp, my head light, eyelids heavy. I saw three men in knight's armor, from head to toe. "What the-" I said under my breath as I was lifted by the three men. I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

**My first fanfic! thanks to CheyanneChika i learned how to upload stuff! please R&R! :D**

**~Emma :D**


	2. The realization, and the worry

Inside The Penthouse

Aikawa began gathering her things to go home, when Usagi finally gave into worry. He saw a list Misaki wrote on a piece of paper. '_He shouldn't take that long to get such a small amount of items. _'He got up and put on coat and quickly went to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"Usami-Sensei…? Is everything alright? You look pale."

Usagi shot her a worried look she had never seen before. His usual shining royal purple eyes were full of worry and fear.

"I have to find Misaki." His voice was thickly laced with the same emotions as his eyes. Aikawa flinched at such an expression.

"I'm going too." She knew something had to be horribly wrong. As they walked they saw the store Misaki so frequently visited two blocks away. There was a strange colored car sloppily parked just to one side of the store. One of the back doors was open and 3 men were crowded around something. As they approached the store they realized all three were wearing knight outfits. When they were close enough Usagi realized what they were shoving into the back seat, and it wasn't heavy groceries. A limp Misaki was being forced into the back seat. Blood stained a path from his mouth. Usagi began to run.

"MISAKI!" the three men shoved Misaki's limp form into the back seat of the car and hurriedly got in. they sped away as Usagi dropped to his knees.

"MISAKI…! Misaki….Misaki..." He couldn't believe what had just happened. His Misaki; His beautiful Misaki; was gone.

Usagi POV

'_I'm so hopeless'_. My brain became mush as thought of all the possible places where Misaki could be taken. Then I remembered what I saw on the news before Misaki went into the shower.

"…_Some are burned alive, whipped, starved …" oh my god.'_

I was still on my knees. Holding my head as Aikawa dashed toward me.

"The serial killer…." I mouthed.

"Usami-Sensei…!" I had forgotten she was still there. I had forgotten the world existed. The only things I knew were that I had Misaki and he was missing. _'That means I don't have anything...'_

"Do you know that car?" I stared at her as if she had grown three heads. I shook my head, I was speechless. I didn't know what to do, how to respond. Until my brain put everything together: _'Misaki…taken…killer loose…..my Misaki…..MY MISAKI! I have to get Misaki. I have to hurry, for_ _him._ _He will be scared. I have to hurry, NOW!'_ I snapped out of my daze and ran toward the penthouse.

General POV

Aikawa and Usagi dashed to the car after entering the garage. Usagi jumped into the driver's seat and put on his seat beat in a hurry as Aikawa did the same. He sped out of the garage in his red sports car. Aikawa knew that there was no way she could convince Usagi to drive at the speed limit. It was like trying to convince him to do a project he wasn't interested in. or inviting him to a party without Misaki, Or, like trying to get him and his brother to get along. It just wasn't going to happen, so she just kept her mouth shut.

A few minutes later they arrived at the nearest police station. They needed to get the police to shed some light on this dark, grim situation. Within a few minutes Usagi had explained everything to the patient officer. But as Usagi described the car, the officer became uneasy, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Wait" the officer began, "you said the car was yellow, with red and blue stripes?"

"Did I say otherwise?" an obviously annoyed Usagi snapped. His voice was thick with more annoyance than anything else.

"How old was the kid?"

"_Misaki_ is in his early twenties." He was getting even more annoyed.

"Oh no..."

"What?" Usagi was becoming more and more impatient the more time Misaki was away from him. He didn't have time to waste with an ignorant officer.

"All the males who have gone missing are all in their young teens or in their early twenties." He said matter-of-factly with nonchalant clear in his voice.

Usagi froze. He was at his limit. He was speechless. He wanted to kill the officer for saying such a thing.

"Every time a young boy goes missing, he is seen being put in a yellow car with red and blue stripes and a weird insignia on each side of the car." '_I didn't see the side of the car, but it was definitely red and blue striped.'_

"Unfortunately, all the males who are abducted are taken for random amounts of time, after their time is up; they are killed, at attractions."

"What do you mean?" Aikawa finally spoke up.

"On one of the cases we found a male in a Ferris wheel car. No one saw him get in it, but he was found when the park closed up."

Once again, Usagi was speechless.

"Um, sir…? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." In that moment Usagi stormed out, unable to hear anymore. _'They can't take my Misaki! He belongs to me and only me!'_ He began to imagine Misaki objecting to being a 'belonging' and yelling at Usagi for calling him such. A frightened Aikawa was trailing behind. They both got into the car and Usagi drove to the penthouse. Once there Usagi barged inside to have some coffee. He got a glass form the cabinet and turned on the coffee machine. After pouring some hot coffee into the cup, the glass shattered. Usagi stood there, half of the broken glass in his hand. He was waiting for Misaki to come down and scream how he had labeled the heat-proof glasses, and how if he left him he would die in some alley way. Aikawa began to worry when Usagi didn't move. "Misaki…" Usagi whispered.


	3. The Psycho, and the Kitty

**(A/N Im Sorry! I didnt update because i was busy with stuff...so here it is! also, i just posted chapter 5 of Misaki's a cat? I was supposed to post this chapter when Misaki's a cat? chapter 4 was posted but...i got kicked off the computer, then i fell asleep. then i was super busy with a ton of stuff... also, if you dont like rape you shouldnt read the chapter that has it. i dont want people to say i didnt warn them. sorry for the rambling here it is! chapter 3! I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! (if you were wondering all this time xD)**

"Misaki…" Usagi whispered.

"Usami-Sensei…?" Usagi then put his face into his hand. _'Where could Misaki be? Where do I start_ _looking?'_ Usagi's thoughts were entirely on Misaki.

Usagi then got a heat-proof mug and poured coffee into in the new mug. Not knowing what else to do, he threw himself onto the couch, face still in his hand. After a few moments of silence Usagi then decided to search the streets and obvious places Misaki would be if he got away, since Misaki could put a struggle when he really wanted to. Usagi then remembered all those times Misaki half-heartedly struggled to get out of his grip, only to give up and let him do what he wanted. Usagi smirked at this, but that smirk quickly faded as he came back to reality. He really couldn't live without Misaki. He then headed to the door and slipped his shoes on once again. Aikawa wasn't going to be left out, and followed behind Usagi.

"Oh poor Misaki-kun, I hope he's alright"

'_He has to be_'. Usagi thought. _'He just has to.'_

One hour later

It had been an hour since they had gotten in the car. Aikawa had fallen asleep. She was very sleep deprived (no wonder since she has to deal with Akihiko for work…) sleeping hadn't even crossed Usagi's mind. He just wanted Misaki back in arms. He wanted to embrace his warm Misaki.

Misaki's POV

I heard someone yell my name as I slipped out of consciousness.

"U…Usagi…san…" my voice was barely even a whisper.

Present

It's hard to breathe. _'Where am I?'_ my eyes feel heavy, but I force them open. I can hear muffled whispers and conversations, but I don't know where they're coming from. It's almost pitched black in the place I'm in but I can tell it's a room. I began to have feeling back in my body_. 'My arms and legs…_ _are in chains?'_ I tried to move and all I was successful at was clanging the chains and making unnecessary noise. The conversations and whispers stopped as I tried to move. Just then a door opened, and some light was shone into the dark room I was in. a red carpet rolled in as ten men in knight's armor lined up, five on each side. _'Am I dreaming…?' _someone dressed as a king began to walk down this red carpet._ 'I was kidnapped!' _my brain began to put everything together. The person dressed like a king continued to walk down the red carpet. I realized the carpet stopped directly in front of me. Then he stopped where the red carpet ended. He had an evil grin plastered on his face. I didn't like him one bit.

"Hi my cute little kitty" the voice greeted teasingly.

I was chained to a wall. With my hands directly over my head and my head hanging low. I could lift my head, barely. It was extremely uncomfortable. Just as I was lost in thought, the king chuckled as he studied my face. The king was dressed in a red cloak, with a baggy shirt tucked into baggy pants. He also wore a gold plain crown, one hand raised up. I flinched.

"Don't be scared, kitty."

He lifted my chin, making me look at his face. We were now at eye level. His face was defined; he looked as if to be in his late thirties. His expression was of amusement, but not the good kind. He seemed very pleased with himself over having me in his 'possession'. He chuckled again as he intently watched my expression become more and more horrified. His laughter was hollow and lacked humor. _'He's calling me kitty_ _because I'm scared and timid… just like cat…'_ I realized. He didn't take his attention from my face as his other hand reached into one side of his thick cloak. _'What a ridiculous thing to wear'_. My attention turned to his other hand, which now came out of his cloak holding a needle filled with a cloudy liquid. My eyes became wide with fear as I continued to say nothing. _'He's going to…' _before I had time to finish that thought the king stabbed me in the side and squeezed the syringe. I winced in pain as he took it out and chuckled.

"Don't worry kitty, the fun will start soon."

With that he walked out, still chuckling. Eight of the knights followed in unison as two rolled up the red carpet that had been on the floor. _'Usagi-san…' _once the carpet was rolled up one of the knights came back into the room, and came up to me. I looked up as a tear came down my face. He undid the chains on my arms, causing me to fall to the floor with a loud _THUD._ The floor was concrete, and cold. I shivered from the cold, and the pain. Luckily I was wearing my favorite green sweater, and blue jeans. I pulled on the hood from my sweater. I struggled to get up, but only to fall back to the floor, hitting me head in the process. '_Usagi-san…'_ I drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber.

Usagi and Aikawa

Usagi pulled up to a weapon shop. He got out of the car, leaving Aikawa to sleep. He entered the deserted store, inhabited by only the cashier; who was too interested in the paper he was reading to notice a furious Usagi walk in. Usagi quickly glanced around. He grabbed a hoister to hold at least three guns, two handguns, and a lot of ammunition. He was going to do whatever it took to get his Misaki back. He then walked to the counter and threw some money on the counter and walked out with his new weapons. The cashier blinked in shock. He wasn't aware of much that had happened. He glanced at the wad of money and shrugged. Usagi walked back to the car and got in. Aikawa was awake. She looked in shock at what Usagi had bought. He had two mamba pistols: 9x19mm Parabellum automatic pistol, a hoister for both of them, and a lot of ammunition.

**(A/N how was it? I didnt want Usagi to get a bazooka or something extreme like that, so i just let him get handguns! and yes, google and wikipedia are my bestest friends because that is where i found that gun name. Anywho~ Read and review! reviews make me happy! Yes i know i talk too much but school starts in two days and i MIGHT not be able to upload everyday, but maybe every other day (BOOOO!) while your reviews make me happy, school makes me sad. ( i was imitating the guy from the fiber commercial when i said that to my dad xDD fiber makes me sad LOL) If i get more reviews, i will convince my dad to let me on the computer everyday for just enough time to post another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter plz dont murder me! :D)**

_**~Emma xD**_


	4. The Plan and The Prisoner

**(A/N Thanks for all reviews! Your reviews make me happy! BTW i want to start posting responses to your reviews here, as it gets hard to keep up, and im a busy person (yeah right) and Thanks to Andrea Despair Smith, my bestest friend from high school for your support! thanks so much Andrea! you helped me fail spanish :D) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but i sure wish i did. Enjoy!**

Just then Usagi got a phone call from a blocked number. Thinking it was Misaki he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I have your precious Misaki. He really is cute, and fragile. How will you get him back?" the man chuckled into the phone.

"You sick fuck! What do you want with my Misaki?" Usagi retorted; he was beyond pissed off.

"I want to fill his memories with water and fun."

"What the fu-" the other person hung up. Aikawa looked at Usagi, her face filled with confusion.

"Who was it? Was that Misaki-kun? Is he okay?"

"No. it was the person who took Misaki." Aikawa gasped. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What is he going to do with Misaki-kun?" her voice was shaky.

"I don't know, but we have to get him soon. But I don't know how."

"I have an idea!" Aikawa's face lit up as she took out her cell phone and starting punching in numbers.

"I knew a friend in high school who liked to hack computers and other devices. He told me if I needed anything, anything at all, I should call him. He could locate the exact place where that call you got was from." She put the phone to her ear and waited with a twinge of hope in her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Aikawa is that you? It's been so long!"

"It is. I called to take you up on your offer."

"Sure! You did bail me out of jail quite a few times! What can I do for you?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Where are you?"

"We…?"

"Yes, I brought someone."

"Alright" He then gave her his address.

Usagi look at Aikawa after she hung up.

"Here's the address. He will definitely help find Misaki-kun." Usagi's mouth opened but no words came out. He was grateful at how willing Aikawa was to help him find Misaki. Then again she did get along well with him. They were practically best friends; when she wasn't shouting for his manuscript that is.

"Thank me later; we have to find Misaki-kun and soon. It should take us about an hour to get there from here." Usagi closed his mouth and nodded, stepping on the gas pedal.

They arrived twenty minutes later, thanks to Usagi's reckless driving. Aikawa was holding onto the car for dear life as Usagi slammed on the brake. It was middle of the night. The night untouched by any clouds, and it was quiet. It took Aikawa a moment to let go of her grip on the car and get out, but Usagi did not have much patience and she hurried. Usagi and Aikawa approached the isolated house; it was becoming covered in plants; half of the building had already been taken over by the plants. Just then a man stepped out from the darkness. Usagi took a step back as Aikawa ran. But to Usagi's surprise she ran _to_ him and not _from_ him.

"TODD! How have you been?" Aikawa hugged the strange man. Usagi approached him cautiously.

"I've been alright, how about you?" Aikawa's facial expression changed to a pout.

"I've been worried sick! Our Misaki-kun has been taken by a killer!"

"Oh this must be the friend you were talking about. Nice to meet you I'm Todd." He held out his hand.

"I'm Usami Akihiko." Usagi took his hand but could not force a smile. His voice was dull and emotionless.

"Oh you're that famous novelist! I've heard a lot about you. What are you to Misaki? His brother…?" Usagi snickered a bit as he imagined Misaki's flustered face and reaction at that comment.

Aikawa then chuckled as Usagi snickered.

"What's so funny?" Todd looked at Aikawa and Usagi, not understanding what was going on. Usagi got serious once again.

"I'm his lover."

"…"silence.

"Well we need to find our Misaki-kun before anything happens!" Aikawa broke the weird silence.

Todd was shocked at how serious Usagi had gotten within such a short amount of time. Then he chuckled to himself.

"I'm cool with that."

"We should hurry"

"Alright" He smiled and ushered the other two to follow him into the house. When they entered there was a lot of equipment neatly stacked around. Aikawa looked around in amazement as Usagi had a miserable face on. He was only focused on Misaki and the guy who was going to help get him back. A few turns later they reached a room, the door was slightly open. The house wasn't lit, and this was the only real source of light in the house; except for the moonlight that shone through the many windows. They all entered the room, the light burning they're eyes until they adjusted to such an intense light. The light came from various machines, including a big computer.

"Give me your cell phone." Todd held out his hand, his face was now serious. He was in work mode now.

'_At least he's serious about his work...'_ Usagi thought as he handed over the phone.

"I'm going to hook this up to the computer, and trace the location of the call. But first I have to hack into the satellite transfer system. It might take a few minutes. You're free to take a walk, or look around if you want. I don't mind." Usagi took his leave. He needed to distract himself. Aikawa decided to take a tour of the house. '_Misaki…' _Usagi plopped to the ground after exiting the house. There was a step just outside the house he was sitting on. He refused to cry. '_Only Misaki can see my tears. Only Misaki…'_

Misaki's POV

I woke up chained to a bed. It was comfortable, except for the chains and kidnapping stuff. I tried to take a look at my surroundings but my head refused to move; it felt like a sack of lead. My eyes were also heavy, but I managed to keep them half-way open. I tried to move my arms, but they also felt like lead. I then tried my legs, no luck. '_That needle… I guess it was some sort of drug. That must be the reason I can't move. This bed… they must have carried me here after I passed out. This room is similar to the other except for this bed…'_ just then I heard whispers coming from the left and right. To the right was hushed whispers, I couldn't make out the words, but I could tell it was from frightened voices by how the voices shook with fear. On the other side I could hear deep voices talking. Just then the door opened. The light burned my eyes. I couldn't lift my head to see who it was. I could only wait and watch things unfold before me.

"How are you doing, my sweet little kitty?" I instantly knew who it was. I couldn't reply, my mouth wouldn't open, nor would my brain make words to say. So I lay there, scared for my life, wondering what was next.

"Aw! Poor kitty is shy!" he smirked and chuckled.

"I know how to make you talk." He continued to chuckle as he approached my bed.

**(A/N your probably thinking: Does Emma have a heart? or How could she do that to Misaki? I'm sorry but... thats how the cookies crumbles? plz review and dont murder me! Also, check out my second story: Misaki's a cat? If you like it, then review! im posting another chapter right after this one :D)**

**~Emma :D**


	5. Somewhere he shouldnt be

**(A/N okay, i know you guys have been asking for Onodera, so here it is! Don't kill me but, when i first writing, i totally sucked into Misaki's world i forgot about Onodera (Im sorry!) i so i wrote it as a flashback. im going to upload another chapter of Misaki's a cat? right after this, so if your a fan of it, read it. i would have updated earlier but i had school (there was a power outage and we got out early!) so here are the review responses:**

**Whymustidothis: here is where Onodera enters, but he should be constant from now on. i dont want to forget about him again :P**

**xxblaibearxx: i hope my creepiness doesnt creep you out xD**

**CheyanneChika: I'm sorry! This guy IS serial killer sooo yea...just read it and fins out to what extent stuff happens.**

**anime1hinata: I love you for loving me for making this story...i just confused myself ^^;**

**Don't Preach: I'm very appreciative of your constructive critism! its very helpful, now i can look out for what im missing so i can make my story better!**

**Thanks for your reviews! i hope i get more from other fans too! :D)**

**(ALSO didnt want to make ANY detail WHATSOEVER while making this scene. it made me upset, so i rushed through. :[ )**

"How are you doing, my sweet little kitty?" I instantly knew who it was. I couldn't reply, my mouth wouldn't open, nor would my brain make words to say. So I lay there, scared for my life, wondering what was next.

"Aw! Poor kitty is shy!" he smirked and chuckled.

"I know how to make you talk." He continued to chuckle as he approached my bed. I stared at him, unmoving (Not like I had a choice) my heartbeat became rapid with fear as he removed his thick cloak. I watched in horror; my eyes becoming wider and wider as he continued to strip off all the 'kingly' accessories he was currently wearing. Once he was in a baggy shirt tucked into what seemed like baggy sweatpants he looked at me with an evil smile on his face. He then climbed onto the bed, hovering over me.

"I know how to make you talk." He repeated in a tone that sent an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. "You can call me Damon… okay Misaki?" He winked at me and continued. Damon began planting kisses on my jaw and neck as he removed my pants. I shivered with fear as my pulse sped up. Adrenaline was kicking in, and I was getting scared. Damon slowly lifted my shirt, and then disposed of it.

"Usagi-san… I'm so sorry…" my words went unheard as Damon removed my boxers. I stared at the ceiling. I knew I couldn't do anything about what was happening. Damon removed his slacks as water pooled in my eyes. He reached and grabbed somewhere only Usagi was allowed. To his surprise, I was not aroused in the least. He lost his temper. He entered me. No preparation, no nothing. My mouth opened in a silent scream. Hot streams of tears raced down my face as Damon thrusted into me. It sent waves of pain, until I became numb. I just wanted to die; this man was violated me; somewhere only Usagi was allowed.

Usagi. I wanted to just feel Usagi's warmth as he whispers in my ear. I closed my eyes; trying to remember the feeling, but all i felt was unmbness and pain crashing like a violent storm.

I continued to cry as Damon finished and pulled out. I trembled as Damon put his pants back on. He slapped me, not holding back. He took off my chains, and then He left with a nonchalant "Humph." I noticed my crying wasn't as I silent as I thought it was, and I trembled and shivered uncontrollably. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Onodera POV

I heard groans and crying in a nearby room. When the sounds stopped a door opened, then closed back. There was a faint sound of sobbing audible. I began to panic as I realized I was chained to a bed. Then I remembered what happened.

_Flashback General POV_

_Onodera passed out on the floor, he was tired from cleaning and he decided to cuddle with a book while sprawled out on the floor. He meant to go to his bed, but the floor seemed so inviting at the moment, as it was warm from the floor heater. He fell asleep. Takano walked in to check on Onodera, to see if he could make an excuse for his young editor to come over, so he could make sure the shorter of the two couldn't escape the taller man's advances. Takano looked at his face; a dark red blush rested on his plum cheeks. A book rested on Onodera's belly as his chest rose and fell from his calm breathing. The floor was freezing cold, and so was the apartment, due to the continuous hum of the air conditioner _

"_He has a fever! What idiot would sleep on the floor? Oh yeah…" Takano sighed and picked up Onodera before he carried him to his apartment. He laid him down on the fluffy bed and got a washcloth. He wiped Onodera's face and covered him with a blanket before joining Onodera for some well needed rest._

_Onodera woke up a few hours later. He looked at his surroundings, and at the sleeping man next to him. Onodera blushed, since he was in his own apartment, and now he was in Takano's apartment, sleeping in the same bed. Onodera lifted a hand and touched his forehead, which was burning, indicating he got a fever. Onodera swiftly climbed out of bed, making as little noise as he possibly could without waking his sleeping boss. He put on his shoes before soundlessly slipping out, making sure he didn't wake Takano form his seemingly deep sleep. After waking to the store he saw a weird car parked nearby. He felt as if he was being followed but he ignored it; aside from the occasional look over his shoulder. He entered the huge store and headed straight for the medicine aisle. 'I don't need Takano-san to help me get better. I'm fine all by myself. I'm a grown man! He thinks that I'll admit to loving him HA! That self-centered bastard!' Onodera thought as he threw some medicine in a shopping basket, which rested on his forearm; dangling as the weight of the medicine increased. 'He always thinks he right, well one of these days I'll toss him right off his high-horse!' Onodera continued to think as he paid for his random medicine items. Upon walking out of the busy store Onodera was lost in thought again, leaving himself vulnerable. Suddenly someone slipped behind him and covered Onodera's nose and mouth with a weird smelling cloth. Onodera dropped his bag and began to struggle against to bigger man, who seemed to be wearing metal armor? Onodera's eyes drooped as the strength to struggle disappeared. Onodera was deemed helpless as his body gave up against his will and his world went black as his body went limp._

_End Flashback_

'_What's going to happen to me? Why did I get taken?' _Just then, Damon walked in. '_he's the person who used to run against my former author, Usami Akihiko. Why is he here?' _He was breathing slightly fast, and a few beads of sweat rested on his face.

"Your turn puppy." Damon snickered and began to walk in my direction. I began to struggle but it proved useless. "You're more energetic than the last one; but that's my fault for drugging him." '_This guy always lost against Usami, why is he coming for me? Revenge…?' _ Just then he climbed on top of me. I began to panic.

"No please stop! Why are you doing this?" tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because this is too much fun. I don't want to stop." Damon began to tease me. This only made the fear worse.

I bit my lip. Moments later he was thrusting into me. (I rly didnt want to write this, im sorry! _;)

"NO!" Damon chuckled and pulled out.

"You're much more verbal than the other one." Damon took my chains off and left. I quickly got dressed. My hands were trembling. What seemed like forever later, a knight came in and lifted my weak body. He took me to a room. Another knight was carrying a boy. He looked a lot like me. '_Slightly darker hair; green eyes… Those eyes are full of pain. He looks a lot younger than I do though.'_ We were chained to a wall; a few feet away from each other. Damon entered the room, now fully dressed. His hands were behind his back. There was something in his hands...My eyes widened and I began to tremble... "No...he wont do that..."h-he can't..."

**(A/N Cliffy! I hope you guys liked it! read and review and you'll get more chapters!)**

**~Emma**


	6. Onodera's Great Plundge

**(A/N I'm sorry that this chapter may seem brutal to some readers, but...im a horrible person so you should expect this (lol) so I'm sorry if you dont like it, but thats life. I hope this makes sense for you readers, if you have any questions about the plot, etc. feel free to ask me, in a review or a personal message, i dont mind either way. So anyway, Thanks to my supporters, who review, which makes me super happy!:**

**WhyMustIDOThis: your very welcome, there is more Onodera to come, and since i know you love when i put him in there, i made it in his point of view for most of the chapter.**

**anime1hinata: I keep confusing myself! LOL I'll explain later, coz if i explain now it would ruin the next chapter. XD im glad your still enjoying my random story. (i love cliffys, because all the readers are saying OMG cant wait to see the next chapter! bwahahah)**

**Hikari Teriruzu: if you werent reading carefully, this story is three years after the manga/anime. Misaki is 21, Usagi is 31, Onodera is 28, and Takano is 28. you can figure out the rest. I know it may be a little confusing, since this is my first fanfic, but feel free to ask any further questions via review, or private message.**

**Hope my list grows, since it isnt very long. heres the next (brutal) chapter)**

**ALSO: thanks to xxblairbearxx, because i wasnt going to update, but she encouraged me to! (you guys should be thankful for such an awesome person!**

What seemed like forever later, a knight came in and lifted my weak body. He took me to a room. Another knight was carrying a boy. He looked a lot like me. '_Slightly darker hair; green eyes… Those eyes are full of pain. He looks a lot younger than I do though.'_ We were chained to a wall; a few feet away from each other. Damon entered the room, now fully dressed. His hands were behind his back. There was something in his hands...My eyes widened and I began to tremble... "No...He won't do that...h-he can't..."

As soon as the door was closed Damon revealed what was in his hands. Each knight took one and stood a few feet from the both of us. I looked over. The kids head rose briefly, looking at Damon and the knights, and then it drooped once more. He stared at the floor. '_I know that kid! He was at that party in Teito hotel! His name is Misaki. He was with Usami... and he lives with Usami. Could that be Usami's lover?' _my thoughts were interrupted by the crack of a whip. I winced in pain as I saw blood flow from my chest. "Misaki" Damon began. "If you don't want to cause _trouble _you will stay quiet and wont struggle." Misaki's face was shocked at first, but then his face became emotionless. Before I could do anything the whip cracked once more. I closed my eyes. But no pain came. I looked over at Misaki. There was a gash across his chest. The cracks became constant on Misaki. Misaki didn't make a sound. His eyes were half lidded; he had a bored expression on. I winced again as the whip made more gashes on my body. After a few minutes Damon grew bored and he removed Misaki's chains; causing him to fall to the floor. He whipped Misaki some more, obviously amused by it. Misaki shivered in his blood soaked shirt. I was let down as well, I didn't have the energy to break my fall.

"Misaki..?" Misaki stayed, unmoving as he stared at the floor. "Misaki do you remember me..?" Misaki spoke for the first time. "Usa…gi…..san…" '_He wants a bunny?' _Then I remembered was Aikawa said to me one day after a meeting:

_**Flashback**_

_**Usami, Aikawa, and I left the meeting. We were at Marukawa publishing. I was still Usami-sensei's editor. He just had a new novel published, after a short meeting, which was only to determine color, font, bookmark color and size, etc. Aikawa and I were talking about how the book will sell. At the time, she was an editor for another author, who was almost as popular as Usami-sensei. Usami lost interest in our conversation when he noticed a boy was waiting a few feet from the door. He was smiling brightly; his huge green eyes showing his excitement, brown hair slightly tousled.**_

"_**Usagi-san…! Time to go home!" the excited boy called. Usami turned around, with a small smile and began to follow him.**_

"_**Aw! Misaki-kun calls Usami-sensei Usagi san! How cute…!" Misaki blushed as he grabbed Usami's hand and left quickly, obviously embarrassed as Aikawa became lost in her own world…creepy.**_

_**End flashback **_

'_So he wants Usami? I don't blame him.'_ then the door opened and 3 knights walked in. One picked up Misaki bridal style. He didn't bother putting up a struggle, but I did. Another tried to pick me up, and I tried to struggle. Then he slung me over his shoulder; my stomach against his shoulder. The metal shoulder pad hit all my wounds from earlier. I grunted in pain as my wounds began to bleed, a stream going down from my stomach onto the armor. Then we were carried out of the room. I looked over to Misaki, whose limbs were dangling, and his head drooped back. I couldn't help but feel bad for his condition, even if we were in the same situation, he too young for such an experience.

Soon, we were surrounded by light. We were outside. My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the sudden light change. I began to feel light headed. After about ten minutes the scenery was still the same: Rocky cliffs. I looked over at Misaki again, whose eyes opened slowly. His huge forest green eyes looked bored as he absorbed his surroundings. His expression was emotionless.

His eyes closed once again. His limbs dangled carelessly once more. The three knights approached a cliff's edge, where Damon was standing; waiting. I looked at Misaki, who was still unconscious. The knight that was carrying me set me down near the edge. I got scared as I peered over the edge. My knees became weak, I became dizzy with fear. Suddenly I was pushed from behind. My fear was confirmed.

I got the wind knocked out of me. As I fell I saw the other knight approach the edge, carrying Misaki. Damon put his hand Misaki's face.

"LEAVE MISAKI ALONE!" was all I managed to scream as I dropped into the water like a rock.

General POV

Damon touched Misaki's soft face.

"He's cute!" Damon giggled. "Too bad he'll go to waste." Damon peered over the edge. '_I wonder how long he'll last' _Damon watched as Onodera surfaced but was pushed over by a harsh unforgiving wave. He laughed a dark laugh and turned back to Misaki, he began playing with his hair. _'I'll definitely make Akihiko pay for making her leave me! My wife left me just because I was spending more time trying to beat Akihiko! He didn't even care about the awards he got, and I did! I deserved those awards. I tried hard, and took my time; he wrote anything, and got everything! It's like my books are nothing to anyone, NOTHING! But I will win, I always win. He deserved this…this is justice!'_ Damon began laughing again, at his 'logical' and 'full proof' plan.

**(A/N i know, sorta a cliffy, but if you review i will post another chapter soon! if not then i'll be forced to cry in a corner, and not post xD hope you enjoyed the story, any further questions about the plot/details on the story, please ask via review, or private message, i dont mind answering your millions of questions (im an exaggerating kinda person sometimes xD) I was so sad to see that i didnt have many reviews (^^;) i was thinking no one likes my story! then i thought: well, its not that great, so i should have expected that...then my mind went into the negative territory of thoughts and i got depressed, so when i took out my fanfiction notebook to try and write something, wound up staring at the blank page for 2 hours without realizing it. see what happens? WHAT A TRADGETY! (i think i spelled that wrong...) Okay I'll shut up now. pla read and review or i cant write anything and I'll stare at a blank page for hours at a time!)**

**~Emma **


	7. The recollection, and The Shock

**(A/N okay, so i fixed my little problem I had with uploading...so anywho~ when this chapter is posted, the chapter for my other story will be posted as well, so the fans of my other story can check it out when they are finished with this chapter. anyway, i might not update as much because**

**1) I have school, and school=homework**

**2) ive only typed about 11 chapters on Microsoft word, and have been such a lazy ass so i never typed any chapters beyond 11, although the rest of the chapters are written in me notebook. (inspiraion bitch slapped me the other day, and i was writing like crzy, now ive got nothing -.-) so thanks to my supporters (hope i get more soon!) **

**anime1hinata: i would make them longer, but then i would update less, because, as i stated above, im a lazy ass and haven typed it all on Microsoft word. and sorry bout the cliffys, but it becomes a habit. i will try not to make too many of them. :P**

**CheyanneChika: i see your too lazy to log in (i know how you feel xDD) im glad you thought it was interesting, because youve written like a thousand stories (see this? im so eggsagerative...i just made that word up, and im still pretty sure i spelled it wrong) but wheither they will get saved or not, it will be in the next chapter so plz bear with me xDD**

**Not even gunna say it: Hi! i dunno if your a newcomer or your too lazy to sign in (i dont mind either way) but im glad your enjoying the story! and i corrected my mistake, thanks for pointing it out. i will fix it in the previous chapter when i dont have such a horrible headache (stupid school)**

**WhyMusyiDoThis: hehe... i will post the next chapter probably on sunday (because even I have places to go on saturdays. hard to believe right? xDD)**

**okay my procrastination stops here, so here is the next chapter of what i hope is an interesting story:**

"He's cute!" Damon giggled. "Too bad he'll go to waste." Damon peered over the edge. '_I wonder how long he'll last' _Damon watched as Onodera surfaced but was pushed over by a harsh unforgiving wave. He laughed a dark laugh and turned back to Misaki, he began playing with his hair. _'I'll definitely make Akihiko pay for making her leave me! My wife left me just because I was spending more time trying to beat Akihiko! He didn't even care about the awards he got, and I did! I deserved those awards. I tried hard, and took my time; he wrote anything, and got everything! It's like my books are nothing to anyone, NOTHING! But I will win, I always win. He deserved this…this is justice!'_ Damon began laughing again, at his 'logical' and 'fool proof' plan.

Takano POV

I saw Onodera fall off a nearby cliff. I was outside, and it was beautiful, but I didn't have time to notice the scenery as I panicked for Onodera's safety.

I ran down to the beach where Onodera was. Waves forced Onodera under the water countless times; I panicked when he didn't re-surface. I ran as fast as my legs would take me toward his small figure amongst the large ocean. I dived into the water and quickly retrieved Onodera. He wasn't breathing and he was an incredibly pale color, almost pure white, his lips tinted blue, eyes closed.

After CPR he coughed out some water and began to breathe once more. I hugged him as I saw the wounds on his chest and stomach. I put my head on Onodera's chest wishing it could have been me in his place, even though I knew that wishing wouldn't help anything, and the damage was already done. I felt a soft hand on my face. I raised my head and looked at Onodera's face; he was gazing up at me and smiling.

"Onodera, Your okay!" Onodera was smiling, but it was a tired smile. His eyes closed and he began to talk. It came out as a small whisper. Reminded me of a lion cub trying to roar, but in this case, it failed terribly.

"Where is Misaki?" I looked at him confused.

"Misaki needs Usami." Onodera opened his eyes and stared at me, completely serious, his eyes filled worry. "He took Misaki too…" Onodera closed his eyes. His breathing was a very strained so I didn't force him to talk. I rested my head lightly on his chest again until Usami Akihiko showed up.

**(A/N okay, I forgot to update on Usagi, because I wanted to put more Onodera in there, since I've got a lot of Onodera fans. Here is what happened WHILE Usagi and Aikawa were at Todd's house. I hope I didn't confuse you! So sorry!)**

Usagi POV

After about 15 minutes of sitting in front of Todd's house I went back inside. I ventured inside the house until I found the lit room, indicating Todd was inside. I went inside to see Aikawa and Todd staring intently at the bright computer screen. I broke the silence.

"Did you find him?" my voice was anxious and impatient but I didn't care. Why should I? I didn't care about anything except Misaki.

Startled by my voice Aikawa and Todd looked my way.

"Yes." Todd began. "But now he's on the other of Japan. I'm pretty sure you sped here so it won't take you as long but it will take a long time." I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to think of a faster way.

"Let me see that." Todd rolled his chair to the side so I could have access to the huge computer screen.

"Isn't that a huge new resort?"

"Actually it is. I'll find a brochure." Todd's small finger's danced across the keyboard. It reminded me of Misaki's small fingers. My chest began to ache. Then a brochure popped up. I read it out loud.

"Fill you memories with water and fun…" Right above the description was a picture depicting a group of people jumping off cliffs and into the water.

"Shit! He's going to drown Misaki!" I ran out of the room and bolted out the building. I ran as fast as I could to my car and started the engine. I didn't bother with my seatbelt. Aikawa jumped into the passenger seat and scrambled to put her seatbelt on as I slammed on the gas pedal. I began speed to a nearby airport. I know I need to hurry or else…I couldn't finish that thought.

"Usami-sensei what are you planning?" I ignored her and didn't take my eyes from the road. I was not going to be distracted. Soon we arrived at the airport. I hit the brake and sloppily parked in a parking spot reserved just for me, not that I really cared. I walked up to the reception desk where a receptionist was smiling at me. Her happiness pissed off. Why should she be happy while I'm dying on inside?

"Usami Akihiko how may we help you?" The smiley receptionist asked.

"I need my fastest jet and your most experienced pilot IMMEDIATELY." I practically yelled at her, and she flinched.

"Were short on pilots, the pilots here are to be use for emergency purposes onl-" Her smile didn't falter much, which pissed me off even more, making me snap.

"This IS an emergency if you don't get that jet my lover will DIE." The receptionist looked as if she was going to start crying, but she didn't. Instead she began typing on her computer. Three men appeared and a butler showed us to the jet. The three men were fueling the plane. I boarded the plane, followed by Aikawa. I got up and went into the pilot room.

"I want you to get there as fast as you can. I don't care if you have to speed like a psycho. If you get in trouble blame it on me." The pilot nodded and I sat next to Aikawa. I stared out the window as the seatbelt warning went off. I ignored it. All I could think about was Misaki.

An hour and a half later we arrived. I quickly left the plane. We got to the main lobby of the resort and I told Aikawa to stay out. I walked out back and there were cliffs and great scenery but I didn't care at all. Then I saw 6 people standing by a nearby cliff. Suddenly 7 guys dressed as knights approached me. They all put their hands up. They were ready to fight. A few hits landed on me but I beat them all. 20 minutes had passed. I looked in the direction of the cliff. Now there were 5 people. One was still being carried. I began to walk in that direction, then I saw him.

"Misaki..?" I began to run for the cliff, and then I froze. They tossed Misaki over like an unwanted toy. I saw small weights on his limbs that would keep him from swimming properly. He dropped like a rag doll.

**(A/N okay, i know you want to kill me at this moment, and you may even be frustrated that im such an ass (i totally agree) but bear with my stupidity, more will be in the next chapter. the next chapter will determine who will live, and who will die. review with feedback, questions, etc. if not then i will most likely cry. Thanks for your support!)  
>~Emma :D<strong>


	8. The long awaited Saviors, and the Flight

**(A/N i passed out while trying to get out of bed this morning -_- thats how tired i was. usually im okay with 7 or 6 hours of sleep, but...i guess not always. in sociology the teacher asked what imagination is, and i said creativity mixed with stupidy! and she said ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! i felt so smart!**

**anywho~! i now your eager to read (hopefully) so thanks to my supporters! keep reviewing and I will try my bestest to update more often!**

**WhyMustIDoThis: I wont cry if i continue to get reviews. im sorry for not updating but...yes i said it above, but i will to to update more often, and find time to type more, so plz bear with me!**

**anime1hinata: I'm glad you like the story so far! but i must say, this chapter isnt full of drama, but the next will be FULL OF IT. be prepared for the unexpected :3**

**CheyanneChika: you logged in this time! xDD i know, the cursed cliffhangers! xD there isnt one in this chapter...but next chapter will start with quite a bang (dramatically speaking...) i will try and keep the errors at a low...i edit it myself twice, but i still need a beta. :(( im glad your still enjoying my story though! means alot :DD**

**silvamaru: xDD your quite worried! keep reading and you will learn their fate. bwahaha...**

**So heres the next chapter! (wow! chapter 8 already!)**

I looked over at the cliff. One was still being carried. I began to walk in that direction, then I saw him.

"Misaki..?" I began to run for the cliff, and then I froze. They tossed Misaki over like an unwanted toy. I saw small weights on his limbs that would keep him from swimming properly. He dropped like a rag doll. I ran down to the beach in horror. The others on the cliff noticed me. They chased after me, followed by Damon. Once I was almost at the beach the 3 knights caught up. They held me back as Damon approached me.

"Hello, Usami-sensei." Damon smiled at me, like nothing happened and we were meeting on a normal day. I hated the smugness in his voice.

"What do you want with Misaki you sick fuck?" I became furious in that instant. Damon quickly explained. I lost my temper; usually I can keep my cool, this time was a big exception. He had the stupidest reason for taking Misaki. I swung around and punched each knight, knocking them to the ground, the armor clanging. One pulled a knife. I pulled my gun and shot him.

"Misaki…!" I ran down to the beach. Damon gave chase. He was much slower. I ran across the sand to see Takano and Onodera, Onodera's shirt was blood stained. He must have been taken too. I approached them both.

"Onodera…?" Takano looked up and Onodera opened his eyes.

"Get…Misaki…" he looked at the ocean. I raced to the water and dove in. It wasn't hard to find Misaki. He was at the bottom. There was a lot of blood dissolving into the water, making it look like Misaki was a tea satchel* in water. I removed his weights and picked him up. I swam to the surface and walked out of the water. Misaki was cold, pale, and wasn't breathing. I began to panic. I held back tears as I gave Misaki CPR. I hugged Misaki tight. I didn't know what to do. The CPR didn't work and he still wasn't breathing. I hugged Misaki tighter and buried my head in his shoulder. Takano looked over as onodera buried his head in takano's shirt crying. Damon approached me, laughing. His laugh was so loud I didn't hear Misaki's small gasp. My grasp on Misaki loosened as one of my hands reached into my jacket pocket and slowly pulled out my gun.

"Aw! And he was so cute too! How bout I take him off your hands for you?" Damon chuckled as he began taking steps toward me and Misaki. I yanked out my gun and shot Damon in the head. He fell to his knees then onto the sand. My adrenaline was almost gone and I began to feel the pain in my shoulder, from not holding the gun right. I also realized how tired I was, but I was more worried about the boy in my arms than myself. He seemed to have lost a lot of blood…and he's…breathing?

"Usagi…san…." I looked at Misaki.

"MISAKI…? I thought… I lost you forever…"

"I'm sorry...I always cause you so…much trouble." I hugged Misaki, mindful of his words.

"Don't worry Misaki" he went limp in my arms. I almost had heart attack, literally. The pain in my chest was excruciating.

"MISAKI…!" I panicked until I saw that Misaki was breathing.

"Thank goodness" I picked up Misaki bridal style as to not hurt him.

"Oi, I have my jet. You two come with me." Takano got up and followed me. Onodera's grip on his shirt tightened, until Takano reassured onodera. Onodera snuggled into takano's chest and fell asleep, but only peeking over and making sure Misaki was okay. I told receptionist that I wanted the jet ready and two outfits ready. The butler was there as well. We all got into the jet. Aikawa left, she had work. But she left a note.

_Usami sensei, I have to go but call me so I can see Misaki-kun. ~Aikawa._

I put the note in my pocket as a reminder for later. I took one outfit and went into the room with a bed. I dressed Misaki and lay him down. When I removed his shirt, I gasped. There were gashes across his chest, and some at his sides. I cleaned up the blood and wrapped his wounds the best I could without hurting him, but he slept soundly. It didn't take long for me to dress him after cleaning him up. I laid him in bed, tucking the blanket under his chin.

I kissed his forehead and got up to leave. I'm sure he wants to be left alone after everything that's happened. Misaki grabbed my wrist and his eyes opened. Those beautiful eyes I loved.

"Don't go…stay…with me" I nodded and climbed into bed. His voice was hoarse and raspy; I have never heard him in such a heart clenching way. Misaki was still cold; no surprise though, he was drowned, and was dead for some time. I shivered at the thought of being without Misaki. I hugged him tight, still keeping from hurting him, and he hugged weakly back. I began falling asleep when Takano came in. After he left, sleep claimed me as a victim.

Takano POV

I watched Usami go into a separate room with Misaki. When he vanished I turned to Onodera, whom I put on the couch. I removed his clothes and cleaned his wounds. Afterwards I dressed onodera and put him down onto the couch. I checked up on Usami and Misaki. They were in bed cuddling. I smirked for a moment. Usami moved Misaki's bangs from his face then looked at me.

"Thank you for your help" I practically whispered; not trying to wake Misaki.

"The trip is 3 hours, you should settle down for the ride. We can talk later." I nodded and Usami put his head down. He closed his eyes and I walked out. I went back to onodera, who was sleeping soundly on the couch. I pulled a blanket onto his shaking body. I kneeled in front of him and put my face in my hands.

'_Why did this happen? One_ _day he's fine, the next he was tortured by a psycho killer? Usami shot him. He's dead. Will that be the end? Will onodera recover from this? I don't even know what they did to him. From the looks of it_ _they just tortured him and tried to drown him, but there could be more. I don't know if he will ever be able to talk about it, or how this would affect him.'_

I removed my hands to look at onodera. Onodera took the chance to pull me into a hug. I was shocked at first, and then I hugged him back. I lied down next to onodera and fell asleep, knowing that I'll always be there for him, no matter what…

Time skip: 3 hours later

Onodera and I woke up as the plane was landing. We both headed to where Usami and Misaki were, despite my protests for Onodera to get up, he refused to be useless. So stubborn.

I shook Usami awake. He wasn't too happy to be awoken. Onodera stood in the doorway. Usami awoke with a grunt. I told him the plane was landing. He nodded and looked at Misaki. He was still sleeping soundlessly. Usami wrapped him in a blanket and picked him up. The tired shrieked as they collided with the ground below, the brakes pressed until the plane came to a stop.

"**The plane has landed. It is safe to exit the plane. Thank you."** The pilot was talking over the intercom. Usami left with Misaki in his arms, followed by me and onodera. Onodera was looking at Misaki the entire time. On the way to Usami's car we passed a receptionist.

"Will he be okay?" I saw Usami scowl at her, making her shift uncomfortably.

"He would have been better if you would have done your job and got me my damn jet." The receptionist looked at the ground shamefully as we left. We got into Usami's car and Usami put Misaki in the passenger seat while onodera and I entered the back seats. Usami began speeding to his house. I broke the silence.

"Is Misaki your lover Usami?" Usami didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes. And you two?"

"He's my boss." Onodera finally spoke. He was looking out the window. There was a twinge of coldness in his voice. We all sat in silence as we arrived at Usami's place.

Usami unlocked his door, not disturbing Misaki while he slept; still wrapped in the blanket. How he did it, I wouldn't know, but I could tell he loved Misaki just by the way he handled Misaki so delicately; like he would break with little force.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. I studied my surroundings as onodera walked over to the couch where Usami carefully put Misaki. He was looking at the floor as he went. Usami left the room. He came back with a huge first aid kit.

**(A/N will the peace continue? NO! but its okay...for now...BWAHAAHh! REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET CHAPTERS! once this is posted the next Misaki's is a cat? should be up too. check it out if your a fan!)**

**~Emma :DD**


	9. The Calm before The Storm

**(A/N I went back a little in the story since i havent updated in like a week. sorry bout that, i got really stressed and exhausted...i had 3 projects due, then i had to cut one of my classes to get English coz i didnt have one coz my school is stupid! just got 2 pojects out of the way, and just got another one. I was doing homework on the floor (i like being on the floor, its carpeted and very comfy.) i happened to be covered in a blanket as well... so i kinda passed out on the floor. I WAS THAT EXHAUSTED! anyway, thanks for the support from my readers, when im happy i tend to post more often, and your reviews make me an extremely happy person :D**

**WhyMusIDoThis: I want to update more, i rly do, but i have school, and stuff, and homework, and stress, and i dont always get alot of reviews. Chaoter 8 got 2 reviews :(**

**anime1hinata: There will be ALOT of drama coming up. Totell the truth, ive written over 60 chapters in my notebook. ive only typed like 13. so this might turn out to be a really long story, but im glad that you stay with me as a supporter :)**

**When this chapter is posted the next chapter for my other story Misaki's a cat will be up, so if your a fan of it, you can read the next chapter :DD if not then, thats okay. everyone has their prefrences :)**

**okay lets stop my procrastination: heres the next chapter:**

The tires shrieked as they collided with the ground below, the brakes pressed until the plane came to a stop.

_"**The plane has landed. It is safe to exit the plane. Thank you."**_ The pilot was talking over the intercom. Usami left with Misaki in his arms, followed by me and onodera. Onodera was looking at Misaki the entire time. On the way to Usami's car we passed a receptionist.

"Will he be okay?" I saw Usami scowl at her, making her shift uncomfortably.

"He would have been better if you would have done your job and got me my damn jet." The receptionist looked at the ground shamefully as we left. We got into Usami's car and Usami put Misaki in the passenger seat while onodera and I entered the back seats. Usami began speeding to his house. I broke the silence.

"Is Misaki your lover Usami?" Usami didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes. And you two?"

"He's my boss." Onodera finally spoke. He was looking out the window. There was a twinge of coldness in his voice. We all sat in silence as we arrived at Usami's place.

Usami unlocked his door, not disturbing Misaki while he slept; still wrapped in the blanket. How he did it, I wouldn't know, but I could tell he loved Misaki just by the way he handled Misaki so delicately; like he would break with little force.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. I studied my surroundings as onodera walked over to the couch where Usami carefully put Misaki. He was looking at the floor as he went. Usami left the room. He came back with a huge first aid kit.

General POV

Onodera glanced over at Usagi.

"Why so big…?"

"Misaki insisted since I constantly injure myself on various things." Usagi chuckled as he brought the first aid and to takano, then sat next to Misaki. Takano and Usagi began taking things out from the first aid kit.

"Takano, you don't have to treat me, I can treat myself." Onodera waved takano away. Takano glared at onodera.

"I insist." Onodera sighed.

"Fine" Usagi lightly laughed, making onodera and takano look his way. He was watching Misaki sleep.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps…" Takano chuckled as continued as he went back to treating onodera. Takano put bandages and the like on Onodera's wounds. Takano already noticed onodera wasn't acting himself, so he tried provoking him.

"Onodera and I have been lovers since high school." Takano looked at Usagi, who was already looking at him. Onodera lifted his head slightly.

"No were not. We went out 10 years ago, we broke up, and that's it." Takano was surprised. Onodera got up.

"I'm going to go get some water." Takano noticed onodera's slight wobble to his walk. When Onodera reached the kitchen he dropped. Takano ran after him and caught him before he hit the floor. His face was red, his temperature was high, and he was breathing slightly faster than normal. Takano carried onodera back to where Misaki and Usagi were. He placed onodera onto the couch.

"Is he okay?" takano explained about onodera having a fever before being abducted.

"…and he slipped out the house while I was sleeping to go get some Medicine after i found him. How did you two get caught up in this?"

"Misaki went to the store to get some food. He was taken and thrown in a car. They were gone before I could get to him." Usagi had on a pained expression.

"How long have you two been dating?" Usagi's expression softened significantly and he smiled slightly.

"Three wonderful years." Usagi looked at Onodera. He didn't notice that Takano put a blanket on him. He began to wonder where he even got that blanket when he noticed a sudden change in Misaki's soft and almost soundless breathing. Usagi stopped spacing out and looked at Misaki as his big green eyes opened and looked at him. Usagi smiled widely.

"When did we get here…?" Misaki asked, sounding very dazed.

"When I brought you here" Usagi was smiling lovingly at the small confused figure before him, so thankful to have him back.

"Baka Usagi-san… I'm going to take a shower." Misaki removed the blanket and got up. He began wobbling toward the bathroom when Usagi hugged him from behind. "Usagi-san…?" Usagi turned Misaki around and kissed him. Misaki turned red.

"DON'T try anything while we have guests!" Misaki practically yelled and stormed into the bathroom; pouting.

"Ah, he's mad" Usagi laughed and went back to the couch. Takano watched Misaki practically run into the bathroom.

"They look alike." Takano annouced casually.

Misaki POV

I playfully yelled at Usagi, even though i knew he wouldnt try anything, i just didnt want anything to change because of what happened. I quickly undressed while in the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. i turned on the shower and stepped in, not caring that the water wasnt hot yet. It felt like frozen darts being shot at me from the shower spout, until it became hot. I stood there a while, thinking. Thinking about Damon, Onodera, Takano, Usagi...

_How did Onodera and Takano get involved anyway? I remember seeing Onodera for a short time while with Damon_... I shivered, scared and hurt by my own thoughts.

_My mind went blank for some time as Damon hurt the both of us. I didnt know what to do. I felt the pain until i went completely numb, and i couldnt even think about anything. Aboslutely nothing. there was one thing i knew though: i wanted Usagi-san to come and get me. I wanted him to scoop me up in his huge arms, his smell completely enveloping my being. soap, shampoo, cigaretes, and love._

Finally I snapped out of my thoughts and began washing, trying to be careful of my new wounds. I grimaced when the soap stung like fire on my stomach and back. Soon i was finished. i quickly got dressed and came out of the bathroom after folding my clothes and throwing them into the hamper.

General POV

"Yes, they do." Usagi agreed, nodding in Takano's direction.

20 minutes later Misaki came out the shower with a towel around his waist and a towel drooping from his head. Usagi smiled, and Misaki went into his almost never used room, dragging his feet and hanging his head low. Usagi frowned. A few minutes later he was dressed, then went downstairs. He began boiling water for tea. Onodera had his eyes open for a few minutes, but was spacing out.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Onodera's body jumped upward at the sound of Misaki's voice.

"MISAKI…! Are you okay?" Misaki looked up with a frown, and then quickly changed it. He put on a forced smile.

"Ah, I'm fine." Misaki continued to take out cups for the tea from the cabinet.

"What about you?" Misaki looked at Onodera.

"Just have a fever…" Misaki put the tea satchels* into the pot. He was making Earl Gray tea, which depending on how much oil is used, can be a red in color. He poured some in each cup. While pouring it in the last cup, he spilled it, and it made a splash on the floor. Misaki put the cup down and grabbed a paper towel. When he looked down he saw the spill. It looked like…blood. Misaki dropped to his knees, his face covering his hands. Usagi ran into the kitchen, followed by takano and onodera. Misaki stared at the floor between his hands and continued to tremble.

"Misaki are you okay?" Misaki slowly looked up at Usagi. He blinked a few times, then quickly wiped his tears and got up.

"Ah! I'm fine! Sorry, I'll clean this up immediately." Misaki quickly cleaned up the mess as onodera let out a breath he was holding and returned to the living room. When Misaki was finished cleaning Usagi grabbed Misaki and pulled him into a tight hug; but he made sure not to hurt him.

"Usagi-san, I'm okay there's no need to worry." Usagi kissed Misaki on the forehead before going back into the living and sitting down. Misaki came in a few minutes later with the tray of tea. He sat the tray on the coffee table before serving everyone a cup. He took a cup and hesitated to drink, and Usagi noticed. Usagi broke the silence.

"You two should stay the night." Takano and Onodera nodded in agreement.

*** Okay,sometimes people think im weird, but some people call it tea bags, and i call it tea satchels. this is a free country, so sue me XD**

**(A/N I know theres not alot of drama here, but the next chapter will be the opposite (heehee, you know the calm before the storm? if you thought of that your smart coz i just realized that XDDD) i hope you review for this chapter, coz it would make me really happy!~ I hope to see you in the next chapter! :D)**

**~Emma :D**


	10. Water and Blood

**(A/N okay i know i said there would be drama, but it will be in the NEXT chapter. im sorry i counted wrong! XD well anywho i will be updating at least once a week, coz my busy schedule. didnt update this morning coz i went aple picking :DD (totally unrelated right?)**

**WhyMustIDoThis: your such an awesome person. you read and review on both my stories! thanks so much! and im glad you like whats going on so far, coz i always think of myself as a really lazy, shitty editor :P**

**CheyanneChika: Glad ya liked it! :D i looked out for the capitalization's, and fixed quite a few pf them. thanks for mentioning it, coz i didnt notice XD**

**anime1hinata: ME TOO XDD lol not as exciting for me coz i know what will happen (I CONTROL WHAT WILL HAPPEN!) i have...THA POWARRRRR...eh not rly**

**SOOO here it is! i know i shouldnt ramble **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID**

20 minutes later Misaki came out the shower with a towel around his waist and a towel drooping from his head. Usagi smiled, and Misaki went into his almost never used room, dragging his feet and hanging his head low. Usagi frowned but continued to watch the miserable teen. A few minutes later he was dressed, then went downstairs. He began boiling water for tea. Onodera had his eyes open for a few minutes, but was spacing out, staring across the room. They all had yet to notice he was actually awake.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Onodera's body jumped upward at the sound of Misaki's voice.

"MISAKI…! Are you okay?" Misaki looked up with a frown, but then quickly changed it as fast as it came. He put on a forced smile.

"Ah, I'm fine." Misaki continued to take out cups for the tea.

"What about you?" Misaki looked at Onodera.

"Just have a fever…" Misaki put the tea satchels* into the pot. He was making Earl Gray tea, which depending on how much oil is used, can be a red in color. He poured some in each cup. While pouring the red liquid in the last cup, he spilled it on the floor, the splash of the liquid smacking the floor catching his attention.

"Oh, I made a mess…" Misaki put the cup down and grabbed a nearby paper towel. When he looked down he saw the spill. It looked like…blood. Misaki dropped to his knees, his face covering his hands. Usagi ran into the kitchen, followed by Takano and Onodera. Misaki stared at the floor between his hands and continued to tremble.

"Misaki are you okay?" Misaki slowly looked up at Usagi. He blinked a few times, then quickly wiped his tears and got up.

"Ah! I'm fine! Sorry, I'll clean this up immediately." Misaki quickly cleaned up the mess as Onodera let out a breath he was holding and returned to the living room. When Misaki was finished cleaning Usagi grabbed Misaki and pulled him into a tight hug; but he made sure not to hurt him.

"Usagi-san, I'm okay there's no need to worry." Usagi kissed Misaki on the forehead before going back into the living and sitting down. Misaki came in a few minutes later with the tray of tea. He sat the tray on the coffee table before serving everyone a cup. He took a cup and hesitated to drink, and Usagi noticed. He also noticed Misaki wasn't blushing like he usually did when Usagi acted out any small loving gestures, or other things… Usagi's voice sliced through the silence and everyone looked up.

"You two should stay the night." Takano and Onodera nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Onodera replied weakly. In that moment Aikawa burst in through door, the door slamming into the wall, probably leaving a mark. Usagi grunted with intense scorn.

"WHERE is Misaki-kun?" she stormed into living room; furious; until she saw Misaki. Her express softened as she ran to him; hugged him tightly, making him groan in distaste.

"Ouch…" Aikawa looked at Misaki, who was now clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was obviously worried for the boy

"Just a few scratches, I'm fine!" without warning Aikawa lifted Misaki's shirt, revealing Misaki deep wounds. Aikawa gasped and released Misaki's shirt.

"Oh! Misaki-kun I'm so sorry!" Her tone became low and worried, and she was practically **whispering**; _a very rare sight indeed._

"It's fine, really." Aikawa hugged Misaki again, this time not as tight. Misaki winced, but made sure Aikawa didn't notice. She quickly swung around and looked at Usagi. Usagi looked at her surprised.

"YOU will take of Misaki-kun!" Usagi nodded; obviously surprised. Aikawa stopped talking for a moment and looked back at Misaki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really okay Misaki-kun?" Misaki smiled.

"I'm fine!" Usagi could tell Misaki was lying, but didn't call him on it, instead he left it alone. After a few minutes Aikawa left. It was late. Before she left she said she was taking the day off, so if Misaki needed anything, he should call her. After Aikawa left Misaki got up.

"I'm going to bed. The guest room over there, the bathroom is there, and if you need help with anything, I and Usagi-san are in there." Misaki pointed everything out before going up the stairs. Misaki laid out pajamas for Onodera and Takano, and then went into his and Usagi-san's room. Usagi followed Misaki while Takano and Onodera went into the guest bedroom and lay in the huge bed. Takano got Onodera glass of water.

"I'm going to stay on the couch." Takano turned off the lights and began to walk out the door.

"No."

"Huh?" Takano was surprised.

"Stay here...?" It was almost a question; though Takano was incredibly happy as he climbed into bed next to Onodera, hugging him gently but squeezing him tight; almost like he was afraid to lose him again.

It was the middle of the night when Misaki woke up. Usagi was still asleep. Misaki was trembling as he climbed out of bed and crawled into a corner. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. Misaki fell asleep like this.

The next morning Usagi woke up, and Misaki wasn't in bed.

"Misaki…?" He began to look around, until he saw Misaki in a corner; head in his arms, still trembling. Usagi got up and approached Misaki. His arm reached out and touched Misaki's leg. Misaki's head bolted up and he quickly scrambled back into the nearest corner, pressing his back into the wall. His eyes were wide with fear as he was breathing fast. After a moment Misaki realized where he was. He looked at Usagi and took a deep breath.

"You scared me…Hahaha…" Misaki laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Usagi's eyes were filled with worry.

"Yea, I'm fine, you just scared me." Misaki gave a weak smile and stood up.

"Why were you on the floor?"

"I got hot, and I didn't want to wake you." _'But he's always cold when he doesn't sleep with me…' _Usagi thought. Usagi was still concerned, but didn't want to press Misaki any further than he already has. Once Misaki was downstairs he began to clean the house. Usagi sat at the table and lit a cigarette as he read the daily paper. Misaki vacuumed, changed Suzuki-san's bow, and began making breakfast. Misaki set the table when Takano and Onodera walked downstairs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" Onodera smiled as he sat down. Takano pulled out a cigarette. Misaki finished setting the table and began to serve everyone without saying a word.

"Itadakimasu" there was a fair amount of conversation at the table, but Misaki didn't contribute to it. After everyone was finished eating Misaki cleared the table and began to do the dishes. Usagi approached Misaki from behind and hugged him. Misaki ignored him and continued to do the dishes until Usagi slid his hand up his shirt, making Misaki gasp. Takano and Onodera glanced into the kitchen.

"Usagi-san, please stop…" Suddenly Misaki began to tremble. "NO!" Misaki released himself from Usagi's grip and ran upstairs. Usagi was shocked at Misaki's unusual reaction. He stood there for a moment before lighting another cigarette and sat on the couch.

After a few minutes Usagi killed the cigarette and went upstairs. He entered the dark room which was his and Misaki's bedroom. Misaki was in a ball in the corner, trembling once again. Usagi walked up to Misaki, dropped to his knees, and hugged Misaki. Misaki looked up. He outstretched his legs making him jump on top of Usagi. They both fell to the floor with a loud THUD! Misaki buried his head in Usagi's chest and cried silently.

**(A/N ahhh so sad. read and review plz coz that makes me happy.**

**QUESTIONS? pm me, or review.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? pm, or review :DD**

**HATE IT? im going to cry in a corner...**

**XDDD) **


	11. Love Massacre

**(A/N Eeeek! And the real drama starts! I want to thank all my supporters who review for this story. I wouldnt have continued to post without you guys~~~ so lots of love~~**

**anime1hinata: Okay first of all, I LOVE YOUR ICON~ grell! anywho~ i loves you for your reviews~~ heres your MOAR :D**

**WhyMustIDoThis: Im glad you liked it! your words are music to my ...eyes? i cant hear em soo... anywho i wont cry in a corner just yet, coz it seems everyone likes my story so far, but you will feel even badder (is that a word?) for Misaki ) (im a terrible person!)**

**CheyanneChika: Heres the update~ I'm glad your bad too :DD**

**I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica, even if i grew wings and had a unicorn that farted rainbows :) i DO HOWEVER, own it in a parallel universe where im super awesome and wear sunglasses with everything.**

**ALSO just typed some LEMON last night~~~ best lemon ive ever wrote! it will come in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. it is verryyy long so the chapter with the lemon will be much longer than usual chapters! hope you like it! :DD**

"Ohayo gozaimasu" Onodera smiled as he sat down. Takano pulled out a cigarette. Misaki finished setting the table and began to serve everyone without saying a word.

"Itadakimasu" there was a fair amount of conversation at the table, but Misaki didn't contribute to it. After everyone was finished eating Misaki cleared the table and began to do the dishes. Usagi approached Misaki from behind and hugged him. Misaki ignored him and continued to do the dishes until Usagi slid his hand up his shirt, making Misaki gasp. Takano and Onodera glanced into the kitchen.

"Usagi-san, please stop…" His voice was desperate, almost…pleading. Suddenly Misaki began to tremble. "NO!" Misaki released himself from Usagi's grip and ran upstairs. Usagi was shocked at Misaki's unusual reaction. He stood there for a moment before lighting another cigarette and sat on the couch.

After a few minutes Usagi killed the cigarette and went upstairs. He entered the dark room which was his and Misaki's bedroom. Misaki was in a ball in the corner, trembling once again. Usagi walked up to Misaki, dropped to his knees, and hugged Misaki. Misaki looked up. He outstretched his legs making him jump on top of Usagi. They both fell to the floor with a loud THUD! Misaki buried his head in Usagi's chest and cried silently.

Usagi didn't need to feel the tears soaking on his shirt to know that Misaki was crying. A few minutes passed and Misaki calmed down. Misaki hugged Usagi tightly; and wrapped one arm around Misaki while using the other to stroke his hair lightly. Takano and Onodera appeared at the still open door.

"Is everything okay in here?" Takano asked. They both looked at the floor, seeing Misaki on Usagi and Usagi hugging him.

"Were both fine." Usagi nodded. "We'll be down in a bit. We need a little time." Takano nodded and he and Onodera left the room; Usagi turned back to Misaki and Misaki looked up at Usagi.

"I'm sorry" Misaki said between sobs.

"It's okay Misaki; you don't have to apologize... You should go wash your face. I'll get changed." Misaki nodded as he got and went to the bathroom.

Misaki and Usagi came downstairs a few minutes later, water droplets were scattered in Misaki's hair. Some fell as he walked, while others threatened to fall. Takano and Onodera were sitting on couch; in silence. Misaki went into the kitchen to make tea. He brought the tray to the coffee table when it was done…BANG! BANG! BANG! Misaki jumped at the noise; It was the door. Usagi was reading the paper, so he lifted his head from the paper to look at the door, and then at Misaki; who was still a bit shaken. Misaki approached the door and opened it slightly; it was 3 police officers.

"How may I help you today officers?" Misaki gave a weak smile but the officers could tell he had been crying.

"Is now a bad time?" the officer looked concerned. Misaki looked at Usagi. Usagi gestured with his hand that it was okay for the officers to come in. Misaki turned back to the officers and gave another weak smile before reluctantly opening the door fully.

"Of course it's not." The officers walked in; one sat down, and the other two stood.

"Would you like some tea?" Misaki offered. The officer politely declined Misaki's offer. The officer's name tag said Bates. Bates sat opposite of everyone else.

"You all must know why I'm here." Usagi's expression turned to one of utter distaste.

"Who here killed Damon Johnson?" the officer continued, looking at everyone's expression, trying to see if anyone was a possible suspect.

"I killed him." Usagi said, as if it was the most normal thing to talk about; like he was talking about weather.

The officer was shocked for a moment, then regained composure and continued as Usagi stared at him calmly.

"Why did you kill him?" Misaki put his face in his hands. The officer noticed this. Onodera patted Misaki's back reassuringly making Usagi look over at Misaki and Onodera.

"He took my Misaki. I don't know everything of what they did, but they both came back with gashes, and when I got to them they were being thrown off a cliff at a new resort. Misaki was _dead._" The last three words were filled with such hate and venom the officer flinched.

"Well," the officer continued, clearing his throat "they do both look like all the other victims. Male, brown hair, green eyes…Misaki Takahashi, Onodera Ritsu, I want to talk to you alone."

"NO!" Usagi boomed throughout the house as he stood, making the officer flinch once again.

"Fine" the officer capitulated.

Usagi sat next to Misaki. Onodera was on the other side, in an attempt to comfort Misaki, but failing. The officer took some notes, and then played a recorder on the table while Usagi tried to calm himself.

"How long did Damon take you for?" Misaki didn't look up nor did he take his hands from his face.

"I don't know…It felt like forever." Misaki's voice was shaky as all the images of his previous abuse flashed through his head, making him shiver with fear. Usagi felt this, and wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder, pulling him closer, and then his hands reached up slightly to stroke Misaki's hair soothingly, something Misaki always liked, but would never admit.

"How did he take you?" The officer's voice showed no emotion

"I went to the store and one of them attacked me…I dropped my phone on the way there…when I got it they grabbed me…" he managed to calm down more so he wouldn't worry Usagi, his voice becoming steadier. He got a tissue and cleaned his face, then looked up showing his huge green eyes.

"What happened after that?" he pressed

"Well, they put me in a car as I lost consciousness…when I woke I was chained to a wall… then he drugged me, and I lost consciousness. I was chained to a bed…a-and w-when I woke h-he…r-removed his clothes…a-and then…h-he…" Misaki buried his face in his hands, ashamed of everything that had happened. His entire body trembled as his sobbed into his hands. Usagi was trembling as well, not out of sadness, but out of anger, rage, disdain, scorn, fury.

"He sexually assaulted you?" Misaki sobbed harder as Usagi tensed with another wave of anger

"...Yes" A small voice erupted from Misaki, but it was clearly heard in the almost silent room.

Usagi hugged Misaki, letting Misaki's head rest on his shoulder. Misaki now stared at the couch cushion, not wanting to look Usagi, or anyone in the face for that matter; wanting no one to see the obvious fear in his big eyes. Misaki grabbed a nearby tissue box and retrieved a tissue so he could clean his now tear stained face.

"What happened after he sexually assaulted you?" …has this guy ever heard of tact? Usagi scowled at the now deemed tactless officer

"There was blood everywhere…" Misaki's whole body shook as he hiccupped and continued to stare down at nothing in particular

"What?" The officer stared at Misaki confused.

"Misaki?" now Usagi was worried for his lover's health, now thinking about how this would affect him more mentally than physically.

Misaki didn't answer; he just continued to stare at the couch cushion.

Finally Onodera cut in: "I can tell you, I think Misaki has had enough." Onodera's voice was firm, and showed no fear…opposite of he felt.

After a few minutes everything had been explained by Onodera. Misaki stopped crying, but continued to stare at the couch; not saying a word, or making any sort of sound.

"…Then we both got tossed off a cliff before Takano and Usami came. We stayed here last night."

The officer nodded showing that he agreed. Misaki got and took a deep breath before going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

"Is that all _officer_?" Usagi said, clearly annoyed at the time wasted with the officer rather than comforting his traumatized lover. Misaki walked over and leaned his frame against the couch, glass still in his hand.

"Yes that is all, sorry for taking so much time. Have a nice da-" The door burst open, showing a panting man wearing all black.

"You killed Damon you stupid little fuck!" A gun was pulled, and that gun was shot, three times. Within seconds Usagi's gun was pulled and he shot the intruder. The shot crackled like thunder; shattering through the silence.

A glass shattering cut through the silence like a knife. Everyone turned to face Misaki, who was frozen in place, his eyes wide. Then he dropped to his knees, before falling onto his side.

"MISAKI!" Usagi ran over Misaki, shaking him lightly. Misaki's hand reached up and touched Usagi cheek.

"Usagi-san, I'm…just fine…" Misaki's hand went limp like the rest of his body, and his eyes closed.

**(A/N DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! dont kill me! i know, all seems lost *dramatically faints* but i will update asap if i get reviews from you guys :P i rly do want to know opinions on my story. so sometimes i will ask a question to the readers, and you can just answer in your review, so look out for them :P**

**any questions? plz review or pm me! i havent cried in the corner yet! :D**

**~Emma**


	12. Out of The Hospital, His Heart: 2 Ways

**(A/N okay i did a lot of giggling while uploading this chapter. **

**First: when i went to save this chapter,Microsoft word automatically tries to save the title as the first sentence of the document. so it said: you killed Damon you stupid little fuck! as the title.**

**Second: I saw the lemon for the next chapter, and giggled**

**Third: just read the new volume of Sekai ichi hatsukoi (5 minutes ago actually) and it ended in sex**

**YES! i know your celebrating because next chapter will be double the length, and will have lemon. you do not understand how much i giggled after writing it.**

**Okay no more babbling. thanks for the reviews! i cant wait to get 100! (if thats possible..)**

**Cheyanne Chika: i am evil sometimes. and I choose Bates... i dont actually know why. it popped in my head when i wrote the original story. i just stuck with it. i know, weird.**

**anime1hinata: heres you next! im glad this your favorite~ things like that keep me from getting writers block~**

**i only got 2 reviews this time *cries* but i felt like i couldn't have you guys wait, and i couldn't wait to post lemon next so~~ here it is. I do not own Junjou Romantica, or its adorable Misaki :3**

"You killed Damon you stupid little fuck!" A gun was pulled, and that gun was shot, three times. Within seconds Usagi's gun was pulled and he shot the intruder. The shot crackled like thunder; shattering through the silence.

A glass shattering cut through the silence like a knife. Everyone turned to face Misaki, who was frozen in place, his eyes wide. Then he dropped to his knees, before falling onto his side.

"MISAKI!" Usagi ran over Misaki, shaking him lightly. Misaki's hand reached up and touched Usagi cheek.

"Usagi-san, I'm…just fine…" Misaki's hand dropped, and his eyes closed.

"Misaki!" Usagi's bangs covered his eyes as he grabbed as small backpack, slung over his shoulder, and lifted Misaki, not caring in the least that blood was staining his shirt. Then he ran out of the door, stepping over the dead stranger.

Onodera and Takano ran downstairs with the head officer, while the other 2 stayed behind, to deal with the now dead intruder on the floor. They sped to the hospital, the officer's sirens on. Onodera and Takano sat anxiously in the back seat while the officer tried to keep up with Usagi.

As Usagi drove he constantly peeked at Misaki, who was bleeding profusely.

When he arrived at the hospital, it was no surprise that he parked however he liked, and then carefully took Misaki from the front seat. As he removed Misaki gently, the officer's cars arrived and the panicking officer ran into the hospital, yelling for a doctor to come immediately. Onodera's bangs hid his face from Takano as he went inside and sat down in a chair, running his fingers through his hair as Misaki doctors put Misaki on a stretcher and raced through a long white hallway mumbling about immediate surgery and blood loss.

The told Usagi to tell him what happened, and he told him that Misaki was shot, and that was it. He didn't want to talk to anyone at this point. He waited for who knows how long until the doctor came back.

"Usami-san, there was a malfunction in the gun. The one bullet, fired wrong, and the gun broke it into three pieces. Misaki has been shot in his leg, heart, and one of his lungs."

"H-his…heart?" Usagi was so shocked. _'He's not going to…?'_

"Not to worry. The parts were small, though they will have an effect on him. We are not sure of what kind of effect, but we do know he will live if he survives the surgery." Nowaki tried hard not to be blunt; it seemed like Usagi has been going through a lot lately. "The surgery should be over in at least an hour" with that, the doctor left the room to go attend to other patients. Usagi was left to worry in the waiting.

-Almost 2 hours later-

Dr. Kusama entered the waiting room and Usagi stood up. Nowaki had a smile on his face, and Usagi took this as a good sign, but he did not smile back.

"Usami, Misaki has made it through the surgery." Takano let out a breath he was holding. Onodera broke down, sobbing silently. Takano of course tried to calm him down; telling him Misaki was going to be okay. "He will have difficulty walking, but that should be fine in about 3 weeks. He will wear a cast for that. Due to his heart and lung injury, he is not to do anything to strain his heart; his heart would beat too fast, and he wouldn't be able to breathe enough to keep up. That's all, so you can go see Misaki, He should be waking up right now."

Usagi bolted like lightening to Misaki's room. He vanished down the white hallway within seconds.

When he arrived at Misaki's room Misaki's eyes were still closed. Usagi approached the bed slowly. Misaki's eyes opened halfway, and he was staring at the ceiling, confusion filling his features. His gaze met Usagi, and Usagi's breath was hitched in his throat at the sad sight. Misaki's leg had a cast, and Usagi could see bandages under the partially opened hospital shirt.

"Misaki…" Usagi lifted his hand to ruffle Misaki's hair, and Misaki flinched. Usagi dropped his hand and his bangs covered his eyes as he sat in the chair at the side of the hospital. Misaki put out a shaking hand; Usagi looked at the hand, then Misaki's face. Misaki was looking directly at Usagi; completely serious, no blush. Usagi took Misaki's hand reassuringly.

Misaki pulled on Usagi's hand with all the strength in his body, which was more like an infant tugging on his hand, so Usagi pulled up closer to Misaki, but Misaki did not stop there; he continued to tug Usagi's large hand.

Finally Usagi gave up and he hugged Misaki. Misaki stopped trembling once he felt the familiar warmth of lover and intertwined their hands.

"I…love you so much, Usagi-san" Misaki said between breaths. Usagi filled with happiness as those words played in his head over and over; a smile spreading on his face. Usagi hugged Misaki until Misaki fell asleep. Then he slid off his lover, sitting back into the hospital chair. He rested his head on Misaki's arm, and kept their fingers intertwined; his silver locks falling into his face as his breathing became as smooth as his lovers.

Onodera and Takano walked in silence to Misaki's room, but when they got there they saw that the two lovers were sleeping. Onodera had a small smile form, but it was a sad smile. He left the hospital the opposite of home. Takano noticed Onodera disappeared, but decided Onodera really needed some alone.

-Time skip: After two week of being in the hospital under constant observation, Misaki was able to go home with Usagi.-

"I'm glad I'm able to go home." Usagi smiled as he picked Misaki up and carried him to his red sports car. Misaki didn't resist, but instead giggled to himself. Before they left the doctor reminded Misaki and Usagi that they should avoid any extreme exercise. Usagi drove Misaki to their shared penthouse and carried him the entire time.

Misaki had crutches to help him walk, but no longer needed a cast. The second Usagi put him down; although he reluctant; Misaki limped to the stairs but found he had a lot of difficulty going up. He sighed and Usagi picked Misaki up, bringing him to the couch. Usagi lay down on the couch opposite of Misaki. Misaki watched as Usagi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Misaki got up and unsteadily wobbled to the silver haired man and lay atop his chest. He leaned down and rested his forehead on Usagi's. Violet eyes stared back at big emerald ones. Usagi wore a relieved smile before lifted his neck slightly to kiss his lover. Misaki blushed, but smiled to himself as his rested his head on the broad one underneath him. Usagi reached over and pulled up a blanket and draped it over both of them. Misaki closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER is TakanoXOnodera lemon~ if you want me to post soon you must review~~**

**(A/N YAY! cute ending~~ what did you think? i have to type more, so i dont fall behind :P**

**Review and i will post faster~ don't review and i will cry~ if i cry then i cant upload because i wont be able to see the computer screen through my tears! (lol)**


	13. Love and Life in Room 1202

**(A/N Here's the promised Lemon. I uploaded this chapter early because i felt it was necessary so i could take my time in editing it. though i have Beta-ed stories before, i do not have a Beta myself. I appreciate all reviews, thanks. I'm very tired, its almost 2:30 in the morning and ive edited this 3 times in the past few hours.**

**Hazel98: Misaki is alright :D I know, my stories always have drama. im glad you think the chapters ending was cute. I'm even happier that you post your full opinion, not many people do :DD**

**spiritmind675: its awesome that you read my authors notes, they USUALLY have useful information on the story, other times its just my stupidity...or boredom...mostly both. it is Takano and Onodera, but this isnt rated M for nothing. there will be LEMON throughout both my stories. thats what your aout to read. just let your eyes travel down a bit...XD**

**anime1hinata: glad your still here~ heres your next one xD feel free to post opinions in your review :P**

**Don't Preach: sorry, didnt realize it was distracting! ive read it before and it doesnt distract me, but everyones different! it was my own opinion, and not Misaki's thoughts or anything. When i first wrote this story, i didnt think about details at first. i didnt even think i was going to publish it. it was 3am and i was bored. i began posting without really thinking about it because i didnt think many people would read, let alone review my story. but after some thinking i re wrote the flashback, so that it ended when Onodera fainted, and was taken, which would give me a chance to add some things. i havent done it yet, and i will have to re-upload it but basically, Takano wakes up after Onodera leaves. then he follows him. Usagi needed a plane because he took longer. Takano went right away and chased the car. you review wasnt harsh, you were curious as to why i dont think things through xD**

**Cheyanne Chika: i like torture :D (just kidding, i just have a torturous mind) and i had to look up what you said on google translate...2 years of spanish AND living in a household with people who speak spanish doesnt do anything for you :D**

**This is over 2,000 words, double the usual. I dont own Junjou Romantica, or Sekai Ichi hastukoi, but i watch both animes and read both mangas, as well as Hybrid Child by the same artist.**

**NAKAMURA SHINJUKU FTW :D**

-Takano and Onodera-

Takano POV

The company gave Onodera 2 weeks off work because of all the things that happened: I completely understand. He's been locking himself up in his apartment lately though. He doesn't go outside unless it's for shopping. I don't blame him, since he's been through a lot in a short amount of time, but he's going to have to stop holing himself up in his messy apartment sooner or later. I can't fathom why he couldn't find time to clean his place.

I was coming from work, and it was the middle of the night. It had been a long day at work. I wanted everything to be done by the time Onodera came back, to alleviate at least some of the stress of work. I knew he wouldn't take a month off; the time he was offered to take, and would want to go back to work.

I walked up to my apartment and inserted the necessary key when I looked over at my neighbor's apartment door. It was completely silent, so I decided to go check up on him. I've been doing all the work that he's missed, I don't mind though. But every time I pick up his work I worry about him. I glance at his desk often, to see an empty chair. It disappoints me that I can't see him at work, or at home, or at all. I love making him blush and embarrassing him.

I walked to the door next to mine, 1202. I found his spare key on top of the door, where there was a small jutting edge. Still, there was no noise like footsteps, or him burying himself in blankets in an attempt to hide from outsiders; even when I unlocked the door and stepped inside: Complete and utter silence. I was shocked; I haven't been inside this apartment for almost 2 weeks, but…it was immaculate.

I removed my shoes, bag, and jacket as quietly as I could and began looking in rooms for the small man. Every single room I checked was spotless. Finally I was getting worried about the whereabouts of the easily mortified editor. I checked his bedroom, and it had no random unfolded clothes everywhere; completely tidy, including the sheets covering the bed. Next I checked the living room.

I poked my head through the wooden door, and sure enough he was there, on the floor; in the middle of the clean room. This guy never slept in his bed, even when it was clean. I looked at him, surrounded by piles of books of different sizes. It was a small circle of books surrounding him, with one resting on his concave belly; rising and falling with his breathing. I smirked at the adorable sight and picked him up, holding his close to my chest. Surprisingly, he wasn't cumbersome in the least, maybe he had lost weight recently…His head rested against my chest, and he was curled up, almost in a ball in my arms. I carried him to his bedroom and lay him down. Onodera's hands attached to my shirt. I smiled at him and leaned down, pressing my forehead to his pale one. His eyes stayed shut as I lay him down, with me still looking at him, studying him.

His huge green eyes opened and met my own hazel ones.

"Takano-san…why…how did you…?" His voice was thick with sleep as he groaned in protest. He began to blush cutely when he finally realized how close I was, snapping out of oblivion; his small agile hands detaching themselves from my shirt.

"You can't keep yourself locked up in here Onodera, it's not healthy." He groaned again, shutting his eyes and rolling over, his back facing me, mumbling something incoherent.

"Onodera" another groan "Onodera" I repeated. He turned and glared at me. Ah, how I missed that at work. "You need to go outside." I insisted

"No. Why are you pretending to care anyway?" He said, sounding like he was about to cry

"Who's pretending? I love you" He blushed again and turned away. So I crawled on top of him and rolled him over, taking each of his wrists in my hands and pinning him down so he would face me, one of legs in between his; though I was a bit lopsided.

"What the hell! Get off! I don't want to hear your lies!" He screamed and turned his face away from me.

"Ritsu" I let one of his wrists go, taking them both in one hand, and bringing one hand to his chin, making him look at me. His face broke my heart. Droplets were threatening to fall from his huge eyes, but he didn't make a sound. "I love you. And I've always loved you. I would never lie to you." The gall in my voice was unmistakable, and he knew that.

He stared at me, speechless. I leaned down, confirming what I said. My lips brushed his at first, before I claimed his.

This time, he didn't resist. We've slept together in the past, but in the end he always denied anything that happened, or he was drunk. There was always some sort of resistance, some trace of doubt, and fear even. I knew he was afraid to get hurt again, but I wouldn't let that happen.

I deepened the kiss, sliding a hand up his shirt. My hand slid against the smooth skin underneath, memorizing every contour of it. He growled lustily into the kiss as my hand continued against the pale skin that I'd been longing for since I was an adolescent. I memorized the sweet smell Onodera always had, even though he's never worn cologne. An involuntary moan escaped the smaller man below him, only giving me more confidence in my actions. I began planting kisses along Onodera jaw, and then I traveled down his neck, suckling on the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder; listening acutely to every sound he made; and how his body reacted to my touch. He shivered beneath me with pleasure.

"No Takano-san d-don't...you'll leave a mark…" He less than half heartedly protested, though it was futile.

"I know…" He moaned again as my dexterous hand reached up, and teased his erect sensitive nipple. His back arched up on the bed and his body writhed under me with heady. I lifted his shirt and planted kisses down his lean torso, then down his stomach. His skin twitched and heated up everywhere I touched, and his heartbeat was erratic. The sounds he made reverberated around the room, making my arousal become more and more painfully aware, but I kept myself composed. I positioned myself so that I was straddling him properly; and I distracted him by continuously playing on his torso, as I spread his legs wide.

I was always unerring when it came to finding his pleasure spots; I knew his body like a book; yet he continuously excited me. Even his routine never failed to surprise me.

I could feel the forming bulge in the cloth of his loose pants. His back arched higher off the bed, and his erection ground into mine, making us both groan with a surging wave intense pleasure. He was thrusting his own body into mine, and he wasn't even aware of it; his green eyes darkened, glazed over with lust and desire.

I see that he's become more sensitive than usual. His body heat was making my pants ungodly tight. He blushed as I unzipped my own jeans, finally giving me some relief at the moment. He closed his eyes I as once again began to plant open mouthed kissed on his neck. He moved his neck at an angle, so that I had better access. I slipped off his loose pants with swift ease, as well as his large shirt. He blushed but didn't protest, and I continued.

My hand slipped into the thin fabric covering his erection. He gasped as I leaned down, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as I pumped his already weeping member. He shuddered, indicating his climax was coming. His arms were wrapped around my neck, and he trembled again, his essence dripping down my hand.

I removed his boxers and slipped my shirt gracefully off, revealing my torso. Onodera was still panting, coming down from his high climax. Every time I look at his face my heart beats faster, I get nervous, excited. I wish he knew that; I loved him.

My boxers were tossed to some unknown portion of the clean bedroom. He was staring at my now exposed torso. I smirked at him and he blushed, once again turning his head from me with embarrassment. Though I'm not sure why he's so embarrassed, he did that in high school as well, his eyes shut, and face flushed red with embarrassment.

"You are so, utterly cute." His blush deepened. My hand snaked around to his rear to prepare him. I inserted one finger, and felt him tense under me; wincing slightly, before relaxing around my finger. I began moving and earned another sweet moan from the smaller man. I inserted another finger and he continued to relax around me. After inserting another finger, he didn't seem to be in any pain, so I removed my fingers; deeming him prepared enough. I lifted his legs over his shoulders, and carefully nudged his entrance before I slid into him. Tears pooled in his beautiful emerald eyes, and I leaned down, kissing them away. Word failed me; none could express the beautiful sight before me. His mouth was slightly agape as he tried to even his breathing, his thin body moving with each breath. His face was red, but his eyes were shut. They weren't on me either. He had an arm resting on his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling,

I gave him a minute to adjust before he gave me a nod, biting his lip. I leaned down and claimed his lips once more as I slowly began to move, heat pooling where we were connected. He was panting again, his face red with heat, and what I'm guessing is embarrassment. He was now looking down at me, but saying nothing. He spoke with his eyes, his body, and his sounds.

I quickened my pace, and he moaned again. I continued to pick up my pace, leaning down once again to kiss his bruised lips, our tongues dancing gracefully.

His back arched again, and I slid deeper into him, making him keep moaning shamelessly; the moan bouncing across the bedroom along with our pants and groans. My snaked around for the second time, grabbing hold his new found erection, moving painfully slow. My slender fingers traced his length, and he twitched with anticipation.

"Takano-saaaaaann…!" I almost laughed at how my name turned into a moan as his head flung back against the pillow. I continued moving slowly, as it seemed to have made him more vocal. I enjoyed every sound that escaped him. I was always in a trance when I heard them.

He shook his head, while his eyes were once again squeezed shut. His hands turned into fists, gripping the bed sheets for dear life. I leaned down and whispered his name in his ear huskily, my breath making him shiver as my lips slid across his ear, barely touching it, but enough to set all the nerves in his body on fire.

His eyes rolled back as I pumped him faster, pleasure surging through both of us as our climaxes approached. I once again quickened my pace, leaning down and claiming his lip again. His arms slid around my back and he held on to me as he released himself on both our chests, and I released myself inside of him. His grip loosened as I pulled out. I could tell he was exhausted. I pulled the covers over the both of us. I slipped next to him, pulling his close so that my chest was pressed against his back, spooning him. He gave a sigh of relief, though his breathing was far from even.

"I love you" I stated truthfully. He mumbled something incoherent. I just smiled as we both fell asleep in the now silent room. I know he will admit he loves me. He loves me more than he thinks he does…

**Okay, sorry about rambling, but my new one shot is posted: Soft Skin and Chocolate Wonders. its mostly lemon, as requested by GreenApple23 :D**

**(A/N this wasnt even supposed to be lemon... i re-wrote it, so i had to re write the next scene, and add a few things, take some things, and it got complicated -_-; but i thought you guys deserve some lemon. there ya have it.**

**please leave a review, im always happy to hear the opinions of my readers.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, just dont write: your story sucks, so you suck, and should throw yourself in traffic. because i will cry. :)**

**SEE YA NEXT WEEK! ~Emma**


	14. Scrambled Suspicion

**(A/N this is the scene i re-wrote. I will explain at the end. wow, i uploaded this 2 weeks before i had to post it. ive had free time all day, though i had work yesterday til late. cant wait to receive reviews for chapter 13 so i can respond on here! ~10-16-11)**

**10-28-11 SORRY! i havent updated in like 2 weeks, im RLY sorry. i get busy. i just got back from a halloween party.**

**if your wondering; im going to be a boy for halloween...SO THANKS FOR REVIEW PPL I LOVE U ALL**

**anime1hinata: well, im already taken soo...xD**

**WhyMustIDoThis: im glad you like it~! Saiki comes in at this point :P**

**star3200: Hey~! im guessing your new~! cant wait for future reviews from you. im aiming for 100!**

**i know its been a while, and i am sincerely sorry :3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

-Saiki POV-

Ring~ Ring~ I pulled the device from my pocket, revealing a cute pink phone with a small monkey sticker on the front. I was walking around, taking a troll through a park. I thought it was necessary, since it was such a beautiful day and I haven't had a day off in some time. Now that my work is done, I don't need to do anything else.

I flipped the small cell phone open, and read the caller ID before picking it up.

"An-Chan; how nice of you to call." I smiled. I met An-Chan some time ago; we met on a rainy day, and began hanging out afterwards. I knew she was Onodera's fiancée, but I also knew Onodera wasn't in love her like she was. He saw her as childhood friend and she didn't.

"Actually, I was calling to see if you have seen Ritt-Chan. He isn't picking up his phone and I need to talk to him." I somehow knew what she wanted to talk about with him, and I also knew how it would turn out.

"I can go check and see if he's home, I'm a few blocks away from his apartment."

"Please do~! Thanks so much Saiki-Chan!" she said cheerfully, her voice matching my mood.

"No problem at all!" With that, the phone call ended.

I walked in the direction of Onodera's apartment, happy I had an excuse to go see him. I smiled as I practically skipped there. We hadn't seen each other since we went out drinking. He seemed pretty down when he left, but I decided not to pry; I wasn't sure what was bothering him, so how could I fix it? And he didn't seem willing to talk anyway.

When I arrived the door was unlocked, so I knocked; but heard no answer. I opened the door quietly, and stepped inside. It was tidy; though I've never been in Onodera's apartment; I was impressed.

I walked around, looking for the room Onodera inhabited. I peered in one room; it had a lot of books. It was so like Onodera to have books everywhere. After a few more tidy rooms were looked into, I opened a wooden door to what I'm guessing was his bedroom. My eyes darted around the room, which was tidy except for a few…tossed clothes?

My eyes found the bed.

There was Onodera; sleeping peacefully, but there was an arm dangling lightly over his side. And short black hair on his shoulder. Onodera had no shirt on, and I couldn't see the other. The blanket covered Onodera's lower half. So I'm guessing he found himself a girlfriend. I shouldn't be surprised though, since Onodera has had plenty of girlfriends in the past. An-Chan told me about how he would go out a a lot, but his relationships never lasted long.

Maybe he wasn't looking for love?

I crept out of the room disappointed, then out of the apartment. When I shut the door, I noticed the next door was unlocked as well. _'Does everyone here just leave their doors unlocked?' _I sulked out of the complex, my phone ringing in my pocket.

-Onodera General POV-

Onodera stepped out of the shower; face flushed from heat, towel wrapped around his waist. When he had woke up, Takano was gone; a small post- it note taking his place on the night stand. He had to go to an author's house early because she had writers block and was becoming depressed; he also stated the deadline was soon, and the author didn't have time for half ass work.

Onodera walked into his room, putting on a pair of pants and throwing a towel on his soaked brown locks. He walked into his neat living room, sighing before throwing himself on the large couch. He put a slender arm over his face, closing his tired green orbs.

Only a few minutes later did Onodera fall asleep. He did not hear the locking of his front door, or the small quiet footsteps. Saiki walked cleverly to Onodera's living room, she bit her lip as her eyes fell on the shirtless sleeping form on the long tan couch. She silently walked over, climbing on top of the small man. Her thin fingers played with Onodera's soft brown hair, before trailing down his jaw, neck, and then to his exposed torso.

It was utterly flawless.

Saiki got up, not wanting to wake Onodera just yet. She made her way to Onodera's kitchen, getting out a few things from his refrigerator. Only a few clanking sounds could be heard.

After some time she had made a quick meal, serving it on a single large white glass plate. She then made a glass of water, dropping three pills in. They silently dissolved into seemingly nothing inside the water.

Saiki walked back to Onodera, placing the glass on the coffee table before disappearing into a closet to wait.

Just a few minutes later, Onodera jumped up, into a sitting position, his fluffy white towel falling from his head. His breathing was slightly labored as a hand rose to hold his head. _'That was not a pleasant dream…'_

After a few deep breaths he looked up and at the coffee table, where the plate and glass of water sat. He drank the glass of water and placed the plate in the kitchen.

'_I know I didn't make that, so did Takano come back and make it?' _He cogitated momentarily before shrugging it off.

He walked to bathroom, washing his face. After he was finished he made his way into his hallway, unsure of what to do. He began to trail off in his thoughts until his vision was strangely blurry and he his head felt light. He dropped to his knees with the support of the wall as his body felt like lead. His balance did not return and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. Saiki came out and walked into the hallway, approaching where Onodera sat. Saiki held out a hand, and Onodera looked up confused before he took it; unsure of how or why she was here. He didn't have time to ponder it because his thoughts were a scrambled mess as Saiki led him to a room.

The room was the guest bedroom.

**EXPLAINING TIME:**

**(A/N Saiki was supposed to walk in on Onodera and Takano, but Onodera would cover Takano up so she only saw his hair. She runs out embarrassed, and upset. Takano leaves after Onodera hoswers to go to his authors house. Saiki drugs onodera, and then...YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT NOW WONT YOU? x3)**

**plz leave a review and it wont have to be a week or 2 for an update. the more reviews, the faster the update. thats how it works :P**

**~Emma :D**


	15. Contrite Confusion

**(A/N sorry~! its been a while, ive been busy. stuff happens. :3**

**To those who read Soft Skin and Chocolate Wonders THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SOON.**

**anyway: thanks for reviews~~~!**

**Rosi345: Sorry you dont like my cliffhangers, but i clearly stated dont like read!~ :D**

**anime1hinata: Your reviews crack me up XDD**

**CheyanneChika: Hope you like this chapter too, its a bit rushed, but i worked really hard on it. i wanted to get this uploaded asap :D**

**WhyMustIDoThis: I know . BUT THE WAIT IS OVER!**

**cannotAfunction: THANKS! i try not to write crappy lemon, since this is my very first story ive written...ever. but im glad you like it^^**

**Daylite: Thanks! I took you advice, but microsoft word borders arent showing up O_O ill have to use something else -_-**

**XxSADDxX: Thanks for dropping a review, even if its short im glad people at least show they like the story^^**

**Risa Varleen: Thanks for leaving a review, i look forward to more if you have time :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, your all AWESOME.**

He walked to bathroom, washing his face. After he was finished he made his way into his hallway, unsure of what to do. He began to trail off in his thoughts until his vision was strangely blurry and he his head felt light. He dropped to his knees with the support of the wall as his body felt like lead. His balance did not return and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. Saiki came out and walked into the hallway, approaching where Onodera sat. Saiki held out a hand, and Onodera looked up confused before he took it; unsure of how or why she was here. He didn't have time to ponder it because his thoughts were a scrambled mess as Saiki led him to a room.

The room was the guest bedroom.

Saiki pushed Onodera onto the plushy guest bed that had yet to be used. Saiki climbed atop Onodera's body, making quick work of his loose slacks. Her hands once again traced down Onodera's lean body as she did before. Her face was of excitement at this experience. Her adrenaline kicked in as she kissed Onodera's lips, tossing his slacks to the side and off the bed. She broke the kiss and looked down at Onodera's body once more, feeling quite proud of herself, though he hadn't even started.

"Onodera, Your body is beautiful." Onodera said nothing, but instead stared intently, his emerald orbs blank of any logic.

Once his boxers were removed, Onodera switched their positions, so that he was on top of Saiki. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely…

Takano stepped out of the complex's elevator, his black hair slightly messy from his exhausting day. He walked to his apartment, shifting his bag so he could reach for his keys. He stopped in his tracks, his hand about to reach into his gray bag, when he heard a strange sound coming from Onodera's apartment. He turned and approached the editor's apartment door. More sounds. It was Onodera, and…someone else. Takano hastily dipped his arm into his bag, searching desperately for the spare key to his neighbor's apartment. Realization dawned on Takano as he realized he had dropped his keys in the lobby. He rushed down to the elevator, clicking the button multiple times anxiously, his foot tapping impatiently on the hard, shiny floor. He realized there was a staircase, and jolted down the stairs. He was panting by the time he had retrieved the key and bounded back up the stairs.

Onodera and Saiki lay there, their breathing slightly labored. Saiki put on her undergarments and slipped on Onodera's large droopy shirt. Onodera was now wearing His slacks again, and an over shirt. Saiki walked into the hallway, pondering about what she had just done.

Then Onodera staggered into the hallway; appearing to be drunk, before he collapsed helplessly on the floor.

"…Onodera?"

Takano fumbled nervously with the key before inserting the correct key into the lock. He didn't hesitate to burst through the door, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of Onodera on the floor, with a panicking Saiki hovering over him.

"What…did you do" Takano's voice resonated through the silent apartment, booming in Saiki's ears like thunder, making her flinch with fear as her heartbeat increased and her mind went blank.

"I-I just…"

"Where are your clothes?" Worry, anger, and jealousy dripped generously from Takano's words. Saiki opened her mouth to say something, but closed once again and she continued to stare blankly at the tall, dark haired man, only making him increasingly impatient for an answer.

Takano lost his patience, turning and entering the open door of the guest door. His eyes narrowed, finding the tousled sheets, and randomly dropped pieces of clothes. He walked out of the room as calmly as he could, so that he could tend to Onodera as soon and efficiently as he could.

Takano closed the offending room's door behind him before opening a hallway closet; grabbing a blanket and heading over to Onodera, where Saiki was still hovering blankly. He shot a dangerous glance in her direction.

"I would advise you should get your things, and leave." He refrained from shouting or getting too angry. Nonetheless he was seething with anger.

Saiki awkwardly scrambled to her feet, grabbing her clothes and hastily putting them on. Saiki glanced at Takano as he lifted Onodera's limp, helpless body and covered him the blanket he had been holding. Saiki felt her stomach drop as she recognized the inky, dark midnight hair, which seemed unnaturally familiar. Takano's usual stoic face was replaced by worry, etched into his handsome features as he check Onodera's breathing and temperature.

'_He didn't even look twice at me…and his hair…did I walk in on Onodera and him?'_ The image flashed in her mind; peacefully sleeping Onodera. But he wasn't alone, someone was behind him, the face of the other conveniently covered as it rested delicately on Onodera's bare, pale shoulder.

Saiki felt weak in her legs; her knee's wobbling unsteadily before she fell hopelessly to the hardwood floor.

'…_Is Onodera gay?'_ Saiki gathered the rest of her things and left, noticing that Takano had already exited the apartment. She didn't have the energy to ponder where they went as she left the silent complex.

Yokozawa exited the elevator and approached Takano's apartment door. He reached for the key, knowing if he knocked Takano would probably be asleep and wouldn't hear his racket. Especially since everyone was exhausted from continuously working so late.

He dug in his pocket for the key, stopping abruptly when he heard a loud THUD sound that came from the next door's apartment. Curious, he walked over, forgetting for a millisecond that it was none of his business.

Yokozawa peered through the small peephole in the door. A small, devious smile formed on his face at the sight. A girl was leading Onodera to one of the rooms in the apartment; no protests from Onodera.

Yokozawa kept the small smile as he entered Takano's apartment.

'_I knew it; he's had Masamune twirled around his little finger_ _this entire time, dragging him along. Not for much longer, because Masamune deserves me, and he will be mine.'_

Takano held and carried Onodera bridal style into his tidy apartment, kicking off his shoe's wearily and stepping in before making his way into the living room so he could place Onodera in his bedroom. Yokozawa sat impatiently, and irritant on the couch, his legs and arms crossed; expressing his distaste for the sight in from of him. He glared cold daggers at Onodera's unconscious body.

"Masamune, may I ask, what are you doing with HIM?"

**(A/N sorry, another cliffhanger. i will try and stop doing that _ please drop a review on your thoughts!)**


	16. Shitty Authors Note, Please Read

**Hey there. There is so much apologizing I need to do, that it won't fit on this page. **

**Hey Emma, can't this one page fit thousands of words?**

**Shhhhhhh**

**Haha, anyways, I am really sorry. BUT [Insert obnoxiously dramatic drum roll here] I'm halfway through the next chapter as I write this... authors note/stupidity/apology/bluh bluh Emma's a huge bitch/ Emma talks too much/ reminder thingy.**

**My shift key is broken, but I'm still writing the chapter, though I have to copy and paste each quotation, question mark, and exclamation mark. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS IS TAKING, AND IT'S IRRITATING, but I'll finish it within an hour or two, so look out for it [Insert exclamation mark I don't feel like pasting] **

**THANKS FOR THE WAIT I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU SIT HERE FOR. Hopefully the next chapter will make you vomit unicorns and rainbows and bacon, then you'll forgive me. Hopefully. **

**I'll shut up now and get back on that chapter. BUT, Thanks to Springmiya, I realized I should literally stop everything I'm doing, stop writing other stories, and finish this one. Thanks.**

**Okay, I'll really shut up now... Did you guys hear about that monster attacking the city? Nah, I'm kidding.**

**-Emma**


	17. Unfiltered Despair

**A/N; So...I wrote this, then got up, came back, typed two pages more, then realized I was typing from the wrong part of my notebook, from a different story. Fuck. I know I have a policy I don't think I've mentioned to you guys, but I've told myself, that each chapter would be AT LEAST 1,000 words, but I got really annoyed and gave up, for the moment. I will write more soon. Thanks again for being so unbelievably patient.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica blah blah qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

**Also, I promise to write soon, but my birthday is Sunday and I won't be around for 3 weeks. I'll see if I can update between now and then. I'll try my hardest. **

****Enjoy, I know it's short. It pisses me off too. ****

"Masamune? What are you doing with HIM? " Takano returned Yokozawas glare

"Get out."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." His clipped words dripped with anger, making Yokozawa flinch. He watched in horror and disgust as Takano walked into his bedroom with Onodera and closed the door with a small '_click'._

Yokozawa was dumbfounded, quickly making his way to the bedroom door Takano has walked into only moments ago and raising a shaky hand to knock, which turned out to sound like banging. Takano opened the door wearing a scowl.

"What are you doing with Onodera?" Takano resisted an eye roll as he let out a sigh, trying to contain his current anger.

"Does it matter?"

"He slept with that girl!" He blurted out, his face taking an expression of desperation. He didn't want to lose Takano to him. Just thinking about it made his chest tight with fear and anxiety, his lungs feeling as if they were shrinking, never being able to get enough air. His heart panged with jealousy and his head was pounding so loud he was sure the world could hear it.

Takanos jet black bangs swept over his eyes as he tilted his face to the floor. "Get out." Yokozawas eyes protested, his mind and heart screaming for him to stay, but he said nothing as he turned and left. Takano shut the door once again, turning to face Onoderas pale form, a single tear escaping his glistening hazel eyes as his face contorting with internal pain.

"Why?"

**A/N; Reviews are appreciated, hearing what you guys think always keeps me going =D **

**-Emma**


End file.
